Fallen
by ForgerOfLies
Summary: Harry Awakens from a 68 year coma which he went into after defeating Voldemort. Then he gets summoned... to buffyverse, everyone seems keen to calling him a big bad for some reason.
1. Falling Star

Just after Buffy, blood ties episode where Dawn learns that she is the key, runs away, gets taken hostage by a hellgod named Glorificus but they somehow rescues her and happiness all around. Figured this one will be a oneshot, I'll see if people like it or something. Enjoy. Fixed the broken XD Since you lot were asking for it Chapter 2 is now being written. Have a nice day ;d

Fallen

-O-

"lies..." "snake..." "star..."

Harry was falling...

"...mmon..." "Harbinger of..." He hears a faint chanting on the background

He was falling and he can't see anything... nothing at all. He just knew he was falling and that he was hearing bloody chanting. There were days not worth getting up from the bed, Harry Potter mused. This was obviously one of them.

One moment he was attending one of the Ministry Balls, Hermione was so insistent on forcing him to go to. Then he was falling...

"Bringer... " "Morningstar..." "Gates!..." Clearer now... the chanting was getting clearer.

His name was Harry Potter... And he hates tuesdays.

-O-

"_Mr. Potter! Ashleen Skeeter from the Daily Prophet! What would you say to the world after your long coma? What is your response to those that accuse you of being a coldblooded killer? What was the blinding light that you used on Voldemort and his deatheathers? Do you use Dark magic? Did you betray the light? The readers want to know!""_

"_All I can say is that to do what I did, I did what I had to do. As for betraying the 'light'... No comment. Have a nice day."_

-O-

Harry Potter was Old. Apparently on the final battle something happened. No one knew of course. Most witnesses describe an explosion of light, so intense that it almost seemed that night turned day. These witnesses spanned more than 5 miles from the epicenter of the light. Harry Potter's battle with the Dark Lord Voldemort so to speak.

No one knew what happened, all they knew was that all marked deatheaters fell dead and Voldemort was vanquished. Harry Potter fell into a coma. A coma that lasted 68 years.

And yet Harry Potter didn't age. His hair didn't gray, nor did his bones become brittle. When Harry awoke from his slumber the world was different, people he knew were older. They had families of their own. Hermione, Ginny, Ron... Some were even dead. Yet for some unfathomable reason he was still 17.

17 years old. All of his friends were wrinkly. Even his god-son was wrinkly, but he Harry bloody Potter was 17 years old.

And here he was on a ministry ball, dancing with Ginny.

"You know Ginny? If we dance some more your _husband _might get jealous." Harry said throwing a smile at said husband.

"You think so? Don't mind him, Harry. Draco was jealous of you from day one" she giggled. "Just incase though, let's stop the ceremony is going to start soon."

And they did stop dancing, Harry made way to one of the nearest tables while Ginny went back to _Malfoy. Of all people... He stifled a groan. _Old enough that they had grandchildren around his age, admittedly Valerie Malfoy was a looker but he'll be damned if he were to... succumb to his baser desires on a Malfoy. Even thinking of the concept gives him horrible chills.

Alas all things, good or bad comes to an end. Legendary Harry the Lightbringer, The ageless, the conqueror, the sleeper, may be he was in reality still a man. As such he was not immune to surprises. Surprises such as a hole forming suddenly on the floor, coincidentally where he was standing on.

Harry Potter vs Gravity... well It'll be a close call and a lot of wizards will bet on Harry but for this round? Gravity 1 Harry 0.

-O-

"Take the girl to the circle, quickly now." A man bellowed. The man looks to be around his 40's. He had a fop of coarse blond hair, striking grey eyes and a short beard. He was wearing a tailored formal suit. Evil has standards of course, wouldn't do to wear rags on occasions as important as the one the said man was trying to engineer.

Zath the Verke demon obeyed. Verke demons being demons not native to earth, distinguishing marks are their often very visible wings, having a wingspan capable of reaching 6 feet in length. They are Popular minions because they are easy to pay, needing only a constant stream of magic to be appeased. The problem with them lay in that only the most powerful, ruthless, and devious are deemed as worthy masters, the rest are deemed to be punching bags and/or snacks depending on their mood.

Placing the unconscious girl in the small triangular shrine prepared for the ritual gently, as the man checked if the circle surrounding the shrine was correct in it's design. Taking his time in doing so, wouldn't do to have an... accident, which would happen if he didn't make the ritual as foolproof as possible.

"Guard the entrance. Alert the hired help to tighten up the patrol. Don't let anyone get inside..." The man trailed off, as he started lighting the candles needed for the ritual. "We will unleash the (unintelligible) today, and I shall be rewarded."

-O-

"Dawn's been kidnapped." Was the simple statement passed around by the scoobies. Nerves were thrown in fray, a redhead, the only one there, was visibly panicking.

"Do you think Glory got her?" Xander Harris, Zeppo, Normal guy into the masochistic tendency to slay vampires, said what all of them were afraid of.

"I-I doubt that... from the description that Buffy gave me, the Demon who had rampaged about a-and kidnapped Dawn, is in fact a Verke demon." Giles, Librarian and watcher,British tweed guy, said as he took of his glass and started wiping his glasses.

"What does that have to do with anything? Like why does this Bark demon make Glory not the big bad?" Buffy the vampire slayer asked, worried about her sister.

"Itsbec..as..demo...won't...only...and...is...taking..." Willow the witch babbled in near incomprehensible speech. Tara her girlfriend tried to calm her, satisfied with just watching the whole meeting in silence.

"What Willow is saying... is that Verke demons typically need to be summoned. Thus, this beings need a constant supply of metaphysical reinforcement to stay in this plane. Given what we know Of Glorificus, the goddess would be too prideful to- to just symbolically chain herself to a demon, strong as Verke demons may be. I think we may-" Ding-Dong came Giles' doorbell interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"Dibs on answering that!" Xander called out already going towards the door leaving the others to their fate... err, Giles explanation rather.

"As I were saying... She won't debase herself to binding herself with a Verke demon, while it is possible that -"

"GILES! BUFFY!" Xander called out from the door, once again interrupting his theories. Giles exhaled loudly as if trying to calm himself. "There's a demon at the door!"That got them moving. Buffy was the first to dash towards Xander. Followed by Giles and Willow and Tara.

"He says he's not gonna kill me, or maim me or torture me!" Xander once again called out. "He just want to talk, he's got info on Dawn!" "Buffy why'd you stake him!" Xander exclaimed.

"SORRY!" was heard by the three still inside the conference room.

Once again Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Giles muttered, "It's one of THOSE days."

-O-

Blink. Stare. Blink.

"Erherm. Before I was rudely impaled... I was telling this human about my information." The demon said. He was... well he was red. Large and red. He looks like a large bouncer from any club you'll see scattered around California or any place really. All human-like, except he's red.

"I said I was sorry." Buffy mumbled.

"I'm Trigger, Balance demon. I work for the powers." He simply said, not bothering with Buffy's apology. Not waiting for any response he went on. "We have a problem. It concerns the key..."

"What do you know about Dawn?!" Trigger simply glared at the slayer for her outburst.

"It has come to our knowledge that the one who procured The Key is a Sorcerer simply known as Summoner. He is as his name implies proficient in summoning demons, fae and whatnot." Giles paled at this, the ramifications alone of the key and a summoner hits him as the demon continued.

"It has come to the Powers attention that Summoner intends to... summon a being beyond what the Powers-that-be can... handle. Beyond Glorificus even." Everyone paled then, beyond a hell goddess. "He intends to summon the Morningstar. If you people don't stop him I don't need to tell you what's going to happen!"

He then wrote on a piece of paper what appears to be an address. "The ritual is in an hour. It will happen here." giving the paper to Giles. "That's the most we could do... Good luck."

-O-

In the car

"So who's this Morningstar Guiles. He doesn't sound like one of our usual Big Bads." Buffy asked as she checked her gear.

Giles simply stared at her as if she said something stupid. "What I don't know! so tell me. Is he like that Taquitos guy?" She asked again. "Bloody Americans!" Giles muttered.

"Buffy. I cannot impress upon you the severity of the situation at hand as easy as I'm going to do now. The Morningstar as he is called is also referred to as Lucifer. Satan. The devil! Do you understand!" Needless to say Buffy did understand.

The ride then proceeded with silence until they stopped abruptly. "Bloody Hell!" Giles cursed. The fate of the world compromised... because of traffic. "Buffy get out. Run towards the location! We'll follow you!"

-O-

"You won't get away with this!" The recently awakened Dawn hissed at her captor.

"I already have, my dear, I already have." Placing a gag on Dawn's mouth. He whispered. "It Won't do if you interrupted the ritual right?" he patted Dawn's head like a puppy as she continued to struggle against her bonds. She laid spread eagled, with her clothes on thankfully.

"Mpph pmh adh mph!"

"Let's begin the ritual, wouldn't do to keep the The Morningstar waiting."

He began Chanting in latin. And Dawn continued to struggle from her bonds.

-O-

And Harry Potter did not fall... Instead he climbed... From the earth. It was weird, first time that happened to him. It seems though that He was back on track... On another great adventure. Yep Harry Potter adventurer. 'Merlin. I just quoted Dumbledore!'

He did a body check. Fingers. toes. check. eyes. ears. tongue. Good to go captain!

He was still wearing his regal robes... custom fitted for the party. As Hermione says, can't have the pretenders be better dressed than the Heroes. Well she phrased it more.. eloquently and politically correct but that was the gist of it. As a result... He was wearing one of the most expensive clothes since the Queen's last birthday. It was made to be battle ready, but probably won't be used for it. The design was delicate.

'Hermione assures me it's fashionable... I don't know anything about 21st century fashion though.' He had magically synthesized dragonhide armor underneath it. Also fully charmed for battle and comfort. As for wands... well wizards don't need wands in 20xx but he still kept his for the memories.

Looking around he sees a man in an outdated formal suit. Wait a second. The floor was concrete. He was in an old fashioned warehouse! So surprised was he that he missed the man's greeting.

Harry narrowed his eyes and asked at the kneeling man. "Where am I?" That seems to startle the man. "Sunnydale milord" Well now, that's not normal... wait. Well they did call him Lord Potter on occasion. From the looks of it he doesn't look like he's a Darklord or a minion of a dark lord. Well it seems he's been summoned away from the party too, since Harry determined him to be innocent 'until he starts throwing deadly spells' guilty well he decided to play nice.

"Well, I'd have to say thank you then. I was getting kinda uncomfortable down there. It's all the politicians you see." Realizing that the man probably wanted to say something and not listen to whatever boring party he just attended to. "Err... stand up and tell me why I'm here."

Just then Harry noticed a Girl all tied up, squirming and it seems wounded on her arm. And he seemed so nice. Well, can't be an adventure without evil wizards. "Well I-"

"Why don't you tell me what you did to her? Why is she wounded." Harry asked coldly.

"I apologize milord, she is the sacrifice. Would you want her dead? Or perhaps to sate your... baser desires?" 'Oh bloody hell he's one of those mental mad men that think I'm a dark lord!'

Harry walked towards the wounded girl. The madman was telling me something though, "You can't do that milord the circle can hold even Archangels!" What was his delusion? Harry stepped out of the circle just fine and the man's face showed true horror. Then he fainted. 'Bloody nuts these people are.'

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly

"Mph ! gphh awmh fpph mph" she responded. Feeling silly though that he asked the gagged girl without taking the gag off.

"Get away from me!" She said as the gag was taken off. She was panicking. She was afraid. And she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Don't worry about the wound." He cast a pain relieving charm coupled with an episkey. He watched as the fleshwound knitted slowly.

"There, now for the bonds." Harry said as he started working on the enchanted chains. "This will take a while." The girl was now strangely silent.

"What do you plan to do with me!" She asked, looking defiant. Oh, perhaps she heard what the nut was raving around.

"I just want to help you is all. I'm not err.. planning to... you know." He said, really not sure how to go on about it. SNAP! She flinched.

He realized something. She's a girl. The nut was a guy. "Did he do something to you?" Harry asked with steel in his voice. This startled the girl.

"N-nothing like that." That relaxed Harry a little.

"Sorry, if he did something tho..." he trailed off.

"Call me Harry by the way. What's your name?" He said trying to lighten up the subject.

"Dawn Summers." as if realizing something. "You're not going to eat me are you?" She asked with eyes wide.

SNAP! another of the chains were gone, totally freeing her arms. Surprised by her question Harry exclaimed "Do I look like some sort of monster to you?" Dawn gave him a good look and blushed. She shook her head to say no.

"I'm not going to eat you. Happy?" Dawn gave a small nod and stayed silent. Snap! another one. "So... How'd you get in this situation anyway?"

-O-

Buffy Summers was furious. A testament to this was the large amount of dust scattering around her, and the dead Bark demon and his detached head that littered the entrance of the warehouse.

Quickly going inside to see that the doors were pretty much blockaded only added to her ire. Smashing through the door with the strength only seen in women scorned.. or slayers... or both.

What really get's her furious was the fact that just as she sees her sister dawn, This guy in red teleported out! Looking around, she sees one guy down. Checking and confirming he's alive, well he had better know where that guy took dawn or else...

-O-

Harry Potter had a problem, when he Ported out, new form of travel a combination of portkey and apparition, less energy and more pleasant all around invented by Hermione naturally. He didn't see the huge skyscrapers. The magical floating car subway. No Organic Metal houses. 'Well toto we aren't at Kansas anymore.'

He took out his wand and whispered "point me an abandoned house." And he ported out again with Dawn.

"So where are we?" He asked the former captive.

"I don't know you mojo'd us here!" She half yelled half accused.

"Sorry. We're at an abandoned house. What I mean is where am I now? What date is it? I just got summoned from this dreadful party and well I think I'm far away from home." He said honestly. "How bout you?"

"Well I got kidnapped by this large demon. Then gets used for a ritual. I'm fine." She said glibly.

"I know how that feels." Harry said thinking back to his fourth year. "So... do you hate tuesdays or what?"

-O-

Picking up her phone Buffy called Giles. "Giles we have a problem. I talked with Summoner. Now you talk to the Mojo guy." giving the phone to the battered man but not before smacking his face one last time.

"Get her away from me!" Well, it's safe to say that Buffy knows how to make conversations.

-O-

"So tell me about yourself and I tell something about myself that way we can stay not bored while you do this cleaning dark magic thing." Dawn says to break the comfortable silence that had taken after Harry explained the ritual of cleansing.

"Fine by me, I guess. Well I like to cook." Harry said listing things he knew, that probably everyone else back home didn't know too. "Cook" Dawn mouthed, giggling a bit. Harry frowned a bit at that.

"Sorry. I don't know how to cook myself." Suddenly being sad.

"Was it something I said?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just... well. I don't think I can tell you after last time."

"Okay then..."

As if feeling guilty about it Dawn blurted out "It's just last time I talked about it a hell goddess tried to kill me..." Oh well that'd really be a bummer.

"What if I swear an oath?"

"What oath?"

-O-

Shit hits the fan. It was a perfect description of what's happening at Giles' house. Shouting and infighting.

"Enough!" Giles firmly said, and everyone was quiet. "Trigger, tell us what you know of the situation and we'll tell you what we know."

"The Morningstar has been summoned and he has the key. That's about it. He is clouded from the powers. We theorize it's because of his power. Nothing else from this universe is as clouded as he. The fates are weeping for unknown reasons." Trigger said unhappily."What of your information watcher."

"We uncovered fragments of an old prophecy. Translated it says 'And From Dawn the Morning Star rises. Bringer of light. The world changes.' other than that we have his descriptions and the fact that he walked out of a master made Archangel circle." That news gave the chills to Trigger. "Are you sure? Then this is worse than we thought. The summoning should have drained him of most of his powers. To do what he did..." He trailed "I must go alert others, we might have the world's last war on the brewing."

-O-

"Well, I still feel like I'm not a real person, you know." She said as she finished her story about being the key, and being fashioned as a human.

...

Harry stared at her for some time. "I know how you feel. From the day I was born my fate was already made. All I am was dictated to me, All I do was predestined, I was destiny's whip boy and I had to like it. I had to follow a shrewd old man's vision. I thought then and there, when he told me that I had to die because he tells me to, that there was no other way, no other option but to do what he wanted me to do. What was I? Just a puppet for their amusement? I decided to rebel! I decided I want to be my own person. No one to shape me but myself. Some accuse me of betrayal but you get over that quickly. Now I'm just Harry, no titles , no nothing."

He said also unloading his own problems. "I'm Harry... Nice to meet you Dawn." They shook on it and both smiled. For the first time they had someone who understood.


	2. Do I have to?

A/N: Well I'm Honestly surprised about the reception of the first chapter! I think I might continue it after all. I actually laughed when I reread chapter 1, it's like laughing at my own joke and all. Silly as it might be I enjoyed writing that chap more than I should have . so here's chapter 2 for you peeps. I dunno bout romance and stuff like that we'll see how it goes. I also have updated the first chapter for any errors that I found in it.

For pairing since someone did suggest, I dunno too early to tell. But I'll probably lay my groundwork early if I will do so. Won't really be the focus If I do it.

Enjoy

Fallen -Fixed- 12-20-12

-O-

"Report" A voice called out over the radio.

"Well, ma'am it seems we have another apocalypse coming, and this one is worse than the earlier threat by magnitudes." Riley, Buffy's beau reported.

"How so?" He of course was doing his best to make the report as... sane sounding as possible. He can't however think of how to phrase it so that his commanding officers won't throw him to an asylum.

"Ma'am, an HST is reported to be summoned 5 hours ago. It is heavily suggested that this HST is the... devil ma'am."

"Pardon me. Can you repeat that?" The voice sounded stunned.

"Yes ma'am! an HST is reported to be summoned 5 ho-" He began repeating said summary of his report, but the voice interrupted him. "The last part, officer Riley."

"Someone summoned the Devil... Ma'am"

"Proceed with your operation, officer. Report any findings on this... Devil. Dismissed." The voice over the highly secured radio abruptly stopped. Riley sighed... Vampires, demons, hell... This wasn't what he signed in the military for.

-O-

"So on their graduation they fought a mayor who turned in a gigantic 60 foot snake. They blew it up with a lot of explosives." Dawn finished telling the story of Buffy and the gang's graduation. lying comfortably on the cushion that Harry somehow produced. Clinging to her blanket as she stared off to the open sky. They were telling of stories with each other on the roof, It was Harry's Idea.

"Is that so? Wow. I wish I had explosives the last time I fought a 60 foot snake." Harry said as he imagined blowing up the Basilisk to pieces with a grenade or something similar.

"You fought giant snakes too? Tell!" Dawn excitedly ordered him.

"If you really want to hear it then I will but It's really boring I think." Harry said, hopefully trying to dissuade her.

"Tell me already." Dawn pestered. Slapping his sides lightly.

"Eh, what's that below your clothes?" She asked interestedly, seemingly forgetting her earlier interest.

"You sure you want to know?" Dawn blushed at that and staunchly defended herself... by insulting him.

"PERVERT!"

"Wait- what?" Harry did a fair imitation of a fish... out of water.

"You're a pervert. Now tell me what that is" She said as she poked his leather bound chest.

'Girls are mental' Harry thought with a shake of his head.

"Well... it's dragonhide armor." It was synthesized from the dragon Harry fought in fourth year, that was of course another story to tell so he stopped at the short statement.

Dawn's eyes widened. "It's from a dragon?" She asked again.

"It's from a dragon I defeated... a long time ago." He said staring far off to the stars. Still trying to get over the fact that he slept for over half a century.

"Oh..." Dawn awkwardly trailed off. She realized that there were things Harry didn't want to tell her yet. Then she remembered what the original topic was. "So the snake... tell me." Harry groaned.

"Well, take into account that this happened ages ago. Kay?" It was his standard disclaimer, for anyone asking for detailed information on events that happened 70 or so years ago. It became a habit, because of the amount of people that asked those sort of questions. Eventually he just ignored them or tell them to... 'language Harry!' somehow Hermione's voice still interrupted his swearing even in the sanctuary of his own mind.

"So there was this large snake, She was labeled as the queen of all snakes. Her eyes could kill with just a glance but if it's only a reflection they get petrified. This snake particularly likes eating giant spiders, now that I think of it, the leader of giant spiders did ask me to get rid of her. Well, Since she was petrifying a lot of people, even though she was only misguided and stuff, I did what was expected me to do..." Harry trailed off as he remembered Dumbledore's meddling, The hat, the sword... Bah.

"What were you expected to do?" Dawn asked. "Well the old man gave me a sword. So I killed her with that sword." He said feeling guilty all of the sudden, The basilisk was after all just following orders, if the diary was destroyed before that he could have ordered her to stay put.

"I started doubting the old man then. On why he let's me do those unnecessary things, when he could have easily stopped those things himself." After All, if the phoenix could get there, he could have asked Fawkes to teleport himself to the chamber. It was one of his first thoughts as he woke up from the infirmary. Heh Old man, any way to disrespect Dumbledore was the right way.

"She sounds like an Olikvan" Dawn said as she imagined the battle between 'her' and Harry.

"No, no. She was a Basilisk. She has this dark green scales and- Oh. I remember now. Here." Taking off his boot and showing it to her. "That's made from one of her shed skin. Beautiful isn't it." Gesturing towards the Basilisk skin boots. "Err... yeah I guess." Her eyes lightened up though as she saw it. It was a deep emerald color and the scales were really, really large.

"It's your turn again, Dawn." Harry said as he put on his boots again. Dawn chewed her lips as she began to think of a story to tell.

"Have I ever told you about when Xander crushing on a praying mantis demon?" That sounded bad... and interesting.

"That I got to hear."

-O-

At Buffy's house

Xander sneezed.

"Bless you." Willow said still focused on her book, looking for any relevant information about the devil as the others organized the search for Dawn.

-O-

"Miss French turned out to be a Bug Demon who kills her prey after she mates with him. It was Eww all around." Dawn finished Enthusiastically. Snuggled contently in her blanket looking at the stars. "Your turn!"

"Well... erm... I can talk to snakes?" Harry said, It was actually one of his habits after waking up from his coma. People change, places change but apparently snakes are always the same.

"That's it?" Dawn asked disappointedly. "So what do they talk about?"

"Well... they seem to like to insult humans... a lot." Harry said honestly

Dawn blinked at that. "Really? Anything else." Well talking to animals is interesting isn't it?

"They're always complaining about the cold. Things like that." Harry said. As if an afterthought he said "I'm boring you aren't I? I have an Idea, wait here." Before Dawn could protest he was already gone.

"Now what..." Dawn said to herself as she looked for any sign of Harry. She saw in a distance a small steady light. Harry was barely visible but the light was noticeable. He began beating his hands following a silent rhythm. It was mesmerizing. And all of the sudden he stopped.

"Miss me?" The sound startled her and she bolted upwards from her sitting position. "Harry! Don't scare me like that!" She said as she smacked his shoulder twice. Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I'm not doing it again." He said as he took Dawn's hand to stop her. "Stop that, and sit tightly. This is going to be fun." He said as he sat back on the cushion, gesturing Dawn to sit besides him.

"What did you do?" She asked. "Just watch, you'll enjoy it." Harry gestured to a spot on the sky and it started.

At first it was just one. Then another. Dawn watched as fireworks started to fill the skies. Different colors and different effects. It stole her breath away.

"The twins taught me to do that. They're dead now but I hope with this I can honor their memories." Harry whispered, somehow even with the noise of the fireworks Dawn still heard. Dawn squeezed his hand which he seems to have forgotten to let go of.

"I gotta admit though, I didn't intend to make that many." His voice drowned by the now cacophony of popping fireworks.

They stayed like that till the last of the fireworks went out. Just Harry and just Dawn watching fireworks.

-O-

"Chromaton" Harry whispered. It was a time showing spell. Very much like the old one. But this one can be used with an alarm function that can last for a week. Yep you guessed it, Invented by Hermione.

"It's late now, Dawn." He said with a yawn. "Let's get you home now." Dawn nodded in response, her eyes were droopy.

"Where do you live?"

-O-

Meanwhile At Buffy's house

"And so that's what the routes will be like." Giles finished expounding unto Buffy and Riley how the search will be conducted. "He probably will not show himself for some time."

"GILES!" Xander shouted. "I think I know where the 'lightbringer' is!" he said. "Outside!" They all rushed outside to see the incredible light show happening on the skies.

"Dear Lord!"

"He must be flaunting his powers. That doesn't make any sense at all unless... He's confident he can take anything that can be thrown at him." Giles muttered to himself.

"Xander, stay at the house. Buffy, Riley and Me are gonna investigate."

-O-

"You're very brave to come here Anya." A blue demon commented as he looks at Anya, former goddess of scorned women and now Xander's beau.

"I'm here to inform you that Lucifer is now at large." Anya said. And D'hoffryn laughed.

"That poof? He's locked up tighter than Heaven's gates on a demon invasion." D'hoffryn joked. Pop! Pop! "Hmm?" He looks up to see a plethora of fireworks on the skies. The fireworks seems to be coming out of nowhere though with no fixed point of launch.

"You say that the Lightbringer is free?" The blue demon asked seriously as he watched an orb of light simultaneously form just in front of him then launching to the skies joining the other fireworks.

"Very well. I would forgive you for all your transgressions for this information. Now, get out of my sight I need to prepare." Paling noticeably as he watched the 'fireworks'. Forming random balls of light in a place as wide as Sunnydale and making them go out as fireworks... That would take great skill and a certain knowledge of present earth... Knowledge a locked up being such as the lightbringer shouldn't really have..

An angel once again walks on earth... too bad it had to be 'Him'. If the light show was any indication then earth will be pretty lively in no time.

-O-

Giles' party of three drove the silent streets of Sunnydale California. The fireworks have stopped coming for about 30 minutes more.

The three were in a conversation about the topic as it were.

"I think that it's a signal. Like a flare." Riley firmly says.

"I agree, a warning or taunt is what I think it is." Giles added.

"Maybe he just felt like it?" Buffy shrugged as she really didn't care beyond getting her sister safe at the moment.

"A being such as Lucifer. Praised for his cunning? I doubt it, he must have a plan that's too complex for us to understand." Giles said as if it were obvious.

-O-

"Why'd you do that?" Dawn asked Harry as she stretched. Harry said that he'll bring her home in a few minutes.

"I felt like it.I thought you were getting bored and I feel like I have a lot of energy to burn." Harry said honestly.

"You're sweet." She said. Once again yawning.

"C'mon, let's get you home, I'm sure it's past your bedtime" Harry teased.

"Jerk." Slapping his arms half heartedly once again.

"Violent wench!"

-O-

"According to legend there is a sword, purportedly able to kill gods. That might help us." Giles said as he drove around trying to find the origin of the fireworks.

"There's also an artifact in Japan that-"

"He was a boy, she was a girl can I make it anymore obvious?He was a punk-" "Hello? Xander? What do you mean he's there?! Giles back to the house!" Giles inhaled and exhaled. Then stepped on the gas... hard. Sometimes there are days that aren't worth getting out of bed for.

-O-

On Buffy's House

"And here we are! Thank you for riding the Harry express. Come again!" Harry said jokingly. He was of course confused when he got smacked on the shoulder again by Dawn muttering 'pervert!'.

Choosing to ignore the confusing behavior in favor of saying a proper goodbye. He walked her to the front door and said. "Well this is it. I had fun talking to you Dawn. Maybe I'll come visit sometime." He said with a hand running through his hair.

"You better, mister or else." She said threateningly with both arms to her hips, astoundingly like Hermione would. Properly cowed he said

"Okay, I will!" And as he was preparing to leave, somebody opens the door and speaks.

"Dawn. Go inside." Dawn started to protest but the man was standing his ground. "Now." Dawn pouted, and went in but not before mouthing a quick 'Goodnight'

"So... You're the lightbringer." The man states more than asks. Harry blinks. It seems even here people know him. Weird. The tone of his voice though he recognized that. It's the tone of someone who already thought he knew everything about Harry Bloody Potter; he hated that tone. That might be why his reply was a bit... frosty.

"Yes I am, do you have a problem with that." Harry says with narrowed eyes. His green eyes glowing unconsciously. A result of Hellmouth energies overflowing Harry's reserves.

"What! What gave you that Idea? No problem... no siree. Why fight and all the violence? Can't we just be friends and sing together and stuff?" Xander said half panicking and half trying to placate, the one he thought to be as the Devil.

"You're an odd man. I'm guessing you're Xander?" Seeing him nod tightly "Well I guess goodnight to you too. Sorry for keeping Dawn for a bit without telling you guys... you know the drill get kidnapped and all. Night!" With that he ported out to get himself some sleep too.

-O-

"What happened here Xander." "Where's Dawn." "What's the situation." Came the three semi-panicked individuals. Seeing no Big bad though and a completely whole Xander, Willow and Tara they calmed down.

Xander relayed the whole story.

"You're telling me that the devil had a date with my sister!" Buffy asked hotly.

Giles was polishing his glasses muttering more than a few 'dear lord' and a few 'bloody hell' for flavor.

Xander then got a horrible chill to his spine upon realizing something. "Is something wrong Xander?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Does this mean I have to give Satan the shovel speech?" Xander asked weakly.


	3. Willy's Bar

Third Chapter. I actually have a lot of time at my hand at the moment, given it's holiday season and all. I'll probably will update my other fics sometime in the early weeks in January. Got a lot of people wanting to see this and a lot more Ideas stuck in my head waiting to get out so here it is.

I made a small error in that Riley Finn should have broken up 3 episodes before blood ties. Where he goes to vampire hookers to see why Buffy likes them so much I.E. (Angel, spike) In this A.U. let's just say he wasn't as selfish and self centered as in Canon. Thanks for understanding.

Once again thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff makes me want to update lol. nudge nudge wink wink

Enjoy

Note that Morningstar is literally Lucifer so if there are any confusions there I hope that fixes it.

Fallen

"_The Best Lies are those with a basis of truth."_

-O-

"Good morning Ms. Morgan." Holland Manners, Toughest lawyer and sonofabitch in Wolfram and Hart, greeted the other much younger lawyer.

"As it is to you, sir." Lilah shuffled her feet a bit. She tried thinking of a reason she was called in this morning.

Waving her off and gesturing for her to sit on one of the spare chairs in his office Holland began "As you are no doubt aware of, there was a spectacular light show the other night." Seeing her nod he continued.

"This fireworks display originated from Sunnydale. With Richard dead, our contract with him is over, and we are once again able to send agents there." He stopped letting her digest the facts for a few seconds and continued.

"What you are not aware of however... Is that we have a priority Class Omega who has as reports indicate, arrived in the town yesterday." Lilah has an inkling of what Holland was telling her now.

"I understand sir." She said confidently. Class Omega meant a client that's either approaching godlike powers or is a god. She was meant to entice them about taking the patronage of Wolfram and Hart... through any means necessary.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Holland bellowed. That surprised her quite a bit. Usually the man was composed and cool... as ice.

"Pardon me Lilah, but you don't understand the graveness of this situation at all." He said in a much calmer and controlled voice.

"Sorry sir, I presumed too much, if you would please make me understand then." She said trying to calm him further and get more information.

"Never apologize. It makes you look weak." Holland said with a small smile.

Holland threw her an envelope. Waiting for her to at least scan the files in the envelope before saying... "Congratulations Ms. Morgan, you've been promoted. Your client is in Sunnydale. I do hope you make him feel _welcomed_."

"The Senior partners do not want to offend him, do your best. Wouldn't do to lose this one at all."

"I am of course sending Mr McDonald with you, I believe he went ahead of you. Hopefully at least one of you will survive to kiss his ass." The glint in his eye was more than telling.

Holland did say come early, just not how early. Lindsey anal retentive as he is would have come as early as he could.

Somehow being promoted and given a top priority client didn't sound so good at all. Lilah shuddered as she read the files. The first one was...

_Lucifer the Lightbringer a.k.a The Devil, Satan, The Deceiver..._

Not good at all. As if it was not enough Holland added.

"Oh before you go. Might I ask a favor? If you do survive meeting him, be sure to take notes. He's called the father of lies for a reason. "

-O-

Harry woke up early as he wanted to explore Sunnydale. Using a self cleaning charm and a breath freshening charm to maintain his hygiene and the Abscondere Exortas charm, a useful charm that makes it look like you're wearing appropriate clothes even when you're not, he went on his way. The Abscondere Exortas was especially useful if you only had one set of clothes.

However he was quick to find out, that Sunnydale was stale in the morning. It was like walking around at Privet drive. People were just going through the motions it looks like. Or perhaps it's just the fact that it was still so very early in the morning.

With nothing to do, he just wandered around in case he sees something interesting.

-O-

"That him?" A voice whispered.

"Doesn't look that tough." Came another.

"You both shut-up, we're working." Came the last. And they went on in silence.

-O-

Harry stood at the entrance of a church. This is one of the six that he found... just walking down the road. He looked back to where he came from... "This is ridiculous." He hadn't even walked that far, because he could still see the definition of his 'house'.

'They love their churches in California I guess.'

-O-

"Did he just..."

"Shut the hell up."

"Sorry."

-O-

Harry sat on one of the tables at Doublemeat Palace. Munching on his Burger. When a man approached him. Giving him an overt once over he went back to his meal. Thank God for Hermione! She had planned for everything. Even time travel.

His wallet was a unique one. It can produce any bill of money so long as it's connected to his account. Though it's not connected now, probably as a result of the... whatever it is that happened, there was still enough balance for around 50 galleons. That's some thousands in American dollar at least.

Looking up from his burger, to see the man still standing in front of him, Harry swiveled left to right to see that there were no more tables to occupy. It stands to reason that the man wants to share the table. "Come sit if you want. These fast food chains are popular aren't they. I'm surprised it's this full." Said Harry as he watched the man stiffly sit.

The man fussed over his suit for a second and then began introducing himself. "Yes sir it afternoon sir." He said as if testing Harry's reaction to his words as he took a sit.

Harry blinked at that. "Heya" He replied in kind.

These American's are so polite, The man even gave a small bow. Harry gave a small nod to reciprocate.

He really shouldn't have listened to Uncle Vernon, who if he was to be believed calls every American hellspawns and uncouth barbarians. Tsk.

"So... you look like you've traveled." Harry asked. Looking at the man's haggard state.

"I have sir. I mean, I just did." the man stumbled on his words.

Perhaps he was shy? Or Perhaps his british accent unnerved the man. "How rude of me, Call me Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry said to the man with a small smile. The man seemed to be more startled.

"Yes, Harry sir." The man responded. "Uhm. I'm sorry sir I haven't introduced myself... sir. I'm Lindsey Mcdonald... sir."

Now this guy, Lindsey just reminded him of an old friend. Dobby. Dedicated till his last breath. According to all he asked the elf was there caring for his comatose body till his old elven body cannot. Wiping his sweat, feeding him, the works. Too bad he didn't live to see His Harry Potter sirs waking day. Harry mourned him as well as all his dead friend for some time after he woke up.

Completely lost in thought he missed whatever the guy was saying. "Sorry I was distracted..." Harry trailed off a bit, interrupting whatever it is that Lindsey was saying.

"You know you remind me of an old... friend. You have the same habit of saying sir a lot." Harry smiled a little in remembrance.

"What happened to him, sir?" Lindsey curiously asked. A forced smile on his face, not that Harry noticed.

"Oh, him..." Harry looking outside towards the busy people running around.

"He's dead." forcing his tone to be happy and to give a small smile, Dobby died smiling according to everyone and it wouldn't do to feel sad about it too much. After All Dobby's goal in life was to serve Harry Potter sir and make him happy.

Harry noticed Lindsey turn white as ghost. "Are you okay?" checking Lindsey's temperature, Harry noticed the man was very cold. "Perhaps travel didn't agree with you, you should rest for awhile." Harry suggested.

"Yes... si..." The word died in his mouth, as if he forced himself to choke on the word. coughing a bit in the process.

"Take the table, I'm done eating anyway, don't overdo yourself, okay?" Harry said worriedly. Lindsey just nodded stiffly in response.

-O-

"He's moving."

"I'm not finished with my burger yet."

"Shut up and follow discretely."

-O-

Meanwhile at Buffy's house.

"How are you faring after the whole kidnapping thing?." Xander asked, as he got some juice from the fridge. Offering Dawn some, which she refused.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that bad really. Get kidnapped by a demon, get rescued by a hero. It was exciting even."

Xander made a face at that. "Dawn that guy-"

"Harry" Dawn chirped in.

"'Harry' what did he do after he teleported you out of the warehouse?" Xander asked curiously.

"Well, we went to an abandoned house-" Dawn stopped abruptly at the hard glint in Xander's eyes then continued carefully. " And talked. We just talked a lot. There was a lot of talking." Dawn assured Xander.

"What did you talk about?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"Well..."

-O-

It's night time now. Harry spent his hours visiting every corner that he could find. But what he really was waiting for was the night. From Dawn's descriptions, night time in Sunnydale was much more... lively.

And He just knew where to go.

Looking around to see if anybody will notice, seeing that he was alone he ported out. Oblivious to the conversation he leaves behind.

"He's out of sight, I repeat out of sight."

"We're right behind you,idiot, we know that too."

"We'll continue this next time."

"What do you say we pick another burger?"

-O-

Willy's Bar.

A bar that accepts a patronage of more than a few demons and vampires. Upon entering the bar, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see the plethora of demons drinking and having rambunctious storytelling. He really didn't think that they'd show themselves so openly. On such a poorly warded place too.

From what he could gather from Dawn these demons are mostly harmless. They drink and eat at Willy's because they're afraid of the slayer or they didn't want to kill people.

Good enough for Harry. One thing Dawn was insistent on was that the people here liked to act tough. He shrugged. Willy's was Dawn's sister's information place. Well, everyone's information place really. Everyone who wants to know anything goes to Willy's, and they generally have to threaten him for information even though he always gives it.

That sounded odd to Harry. Why doesn't he just give the information readily to avoid unpleasant threatening. Then he figured that its probably a tradition. Who was he to break tradition?

Harry put on his best game face. He always wanted to threaten someone for information, the war was over before he could properly do that. Besides any captured deatheather opted to speak than be tortured, spineless bastards.

"I need information." Harry said, giving his best death glare at Willy. The guy looked much like the shifty rat that he imagined he would be like.

Surprisingly Willy didn't budge over. Which made Harry blink in surprise. From Dawn's accounts this guy should fold rather quickly.

Willy snorted. "Only the Slayer or her friends can get away threatening for information for free. The rest has to pay the fee."

Harry blinked at that. "There's a fee?" He asked. There goes his fun.

"Here's the pamphlet. Here's the fees, see there? If you only want to get information then it costs so or so depending on the information." Pointing the corresponding numbers "If you want to look like a badass and do some small rampage to gain some rep, you pay extra plus anything you destroy. Capiche?"

Harry smiled at that. He was going to get his fun afterall but before that he just had to ask. "Why the slayer and her friends?"

Willy gave him a flat stare. When it looks like he wasn't getting the clue he started to rant. "Have you seen that girl? She's a violent freak of nature. Besides, if she's focused on the crap that really needs to die then the guys here gets some peace. And it's in the rules, look at the back of your pamphlet later." He then pinned Harry with a gaze. "You paying or what?"

Harry gave him a smile and said "Extra."

"If you go with extra, you really need to work for the information, by the way." Willy warned.

Looking once again at the pamphlet, which also listed door prices and so on making a mental calculation in his head. He grinned manically. This was going to be fun.

-O-

Buffy's House

"We mostly talked about hobbies like that. we did talk about other personal things though" Dawn admitted.

Xander wondered what the devil liked to cook in hell. The resulting images formed were needless to say... graphic.

Personal things should remain personal that's what he always thought. Nonetheless, he needed to know what they talked about. If this information could be used to help his friends survive one day then Xander Harris doesn't care if it's personal.

"Like what?" Xander inquired.

Dawn chewed her lip a little. Harry did say that he wasn't hiding anything and she can tell anything he told her to the gang if she wanted too. Maybe the small facts?

"Well he said he can talk to snakes..."

-O-

Willy's about an hour later.

Cancelling the Abscondere exortas charm, his clothes had a certain intimidating factor so that would help as well.

Harry took a deep breath eyes closed. 'You could do this, think of this like you're still in the war and if you don't get any informations then people's lives are at stake. Your friend's life even.' He thought to himself to get into his role. He exhaled slowly eyes glowing with unrestrained fury.

He slowly approached the door, with a casual flick of his wrist the door exploded showering the inside of the bar with splinters. Pinning his eyes at the surprised barkeep he slowly approached the man, never taking his eyes off the nervous man. There was a rush of muttering from the other customers.

"You have information I need. Tell me now and your guts will not litter the floor." Harry said threateningly, this was fun! and the guy was a really great actor. Taking the time to levitate the man slightly in the air to make it more dramatic.

The man still looked a bit indecisive so Harry took a sit on one of the bar stools, levitating the barkeep to the sit next to him. "Do you want to end up like the door?" Harry said calmly. "Well if you aren't going to talk then there are other birds that might tell me... goodbye." Making a flourish with his hands.

"WAIT! I'll talk, just let me down" He gave a small oof as he was let down completely. falling the small distance that he was up in the air to the chair below him.

-O-

"He was a boy, She was a girl, Can I make it any-" Buffy answered her phone with a quick hello. still surveying anything that might move. "Giles, Xander wants to speak with you."

Noticing that Willy's door was now a victim of what looks like a cannon hitting it, she told Giles. "Giles there seems to be a problem at Willy's! I'll go check!"

Seeing that Giles was already talking to Xander, and already muttering several "By Jove!" 'Dear God' around she just went straight towards the demon's bar.

-O-

"That's all I know I swear!" Willy said after he had given all his information about Glorificus the hell goddess.

Harry looked at him with a critical eye. "You're not telling me something. Something important." He said shaking the upside down bartender. with a mental command.

"I'll tell you if you get me upside down I'm feeling sick!" The bartender pleaded. And Harry complied.

"Well, rumour has it that there's a sonofabitch bigger and meaner than Glorificus." Willy said weakly as he massaged his temples.

"And..." Harry prompted

"Well they say that..." Willy gave Harry a good look, and started comparing the man to the rumor descriptions. 'Expensive looking red robes.' check 'Green eyes' check 'British accent' Damn check. 'Crazy hairstyle' check

If he could Harry would have commended the bartenders performance,that would ruin his interrogation however. Willy really look like he just shat himself. Smells like it too. Wonder how they do that. Magic probably.

He took hold of Willy's shoulders and demanded "Talk! or I'll-"

"Hyah!" Harry turned in time to see a blonde girl throw a wooden stick at him, which bounced uselessly against his dragonhide armor. Harry reacted as he had in the war. A quick stun and body bind that is. Recognizing the girl as the slayer he cursed mentally.

According to the pamphlet rule if the slayer arrived during his information gathering he should escape preferably with threatening parting words.

And It was starting to get to the good part too.

Since the man was a good sport and the man played his role perfectly he decided to follow his rules even if he had to cut off his fun for the time being.

He could always have a go at it again... after they fix the door, It was rather fun to break.

"I'll be back, don't hide it'll just make it more painful." Harry threatened a bit before taking a good look at Dawn's sister, Harry ported out without another word. Cancelling the stun and bodybind before he leaves.

"THANK GOD!" Willy cried out in relief to the unstunned slayer. "I thought he was really going to kill me!"

"Eww...What's that smell?"

-O-

Harry sighed as he rested on the mattress, once again using the abandoned house. He was too energetic. He couldn't sleep at all. With another sigh he decided his course of action.

"Hedwig" He smiled with nostalgia. Hedwig was his first friend. She stuck with him through thick and thin. She may be dead but her memory will never die.

Summoning a copy of Hedwig was reserved to Harry only. No one else can do so. It was actually one of his few requests when asked if he wanted anything. He was selfish like that. Summoning Owls were very normal in 20xx seeing that owls went extinct shortly before Harry woke up it was the most popular method of messaging for wizards and witches. Using an adaptation of an ancient grecian necromantic ritual and a feather of Hedwig, he is able to summon a shade of Hedwig.

Hoot. Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately.

"Hey girl. How's Owl heaven?" Harry joked. Hedwig gave a hoot and a small glare. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not brooding at all." Hoot! "I promise I'm not."

"I need you to send a letter. Wait a second I'll just write it quick."

Conjuring a small piece of paper and a pen he started to write.

_Dear Dawn._

_I am quite sorry but..._

he rolled the piece of paper and attached it to Hedwig's spectral feet.

"Here you go girl. Send it to Dawn Summers" Hedwig just gave a small hoot and nipped his fingers then flew out of the window.

"Now off to London..."

-O-

Somewhere in London several prominent Watcher's suddenly felt a chill up their spines.

-O-

At some dark and creepy Hideout.

"Are you sure of this minion?" A voice screeched in anger.

"Yes my Master." Minion 1 simpered.

"This man dares!"

"He does Milord!" Minion 2 said.

"This won't do! Send Terakans after this pretender." The voice ordered. "And get me something to eat!"

"It shall be as you order." The minions scampered to do their master's bidding.

OMAKE or Spoiler I'll probably put it when I can or not.

"So you're Riley?" Harry asked the soldier.

Riley simply nodded and continued working the electronics.

"How's the army like here?" Harry asked. "I was in an army once too. Wasn't too much fun. Maybe because the lot of them were followers of the old man save a few." He admitted, with a hint of dislike. Remembering Dumbledore's Army and the bunch of sheep therein.


	4. I am the serpent

A/N; Just a quick update seeing as I might've uploaded an unsaved file. Mostly changed Terakan to Tarakan. The Order of Taraka.

I watched The Man Who knew too little... Twice, before making this chap. I blame the coffee.

The assassin is purely fictional, and he is not behind you.

Fallen -_-

"_An assassin will kill you and be done with it, I however... I. Will. Break. You"_

-O-

"Target has been eliminated."Serpent whispered to his high tech earpiece.

"Very good, your bank account has been updated. If you are available, there is a target in London. S class contract. The details can be obtained at points alpha, delta and Iota." A woman's voice answered.

"S class huh. I'll take it." Serpent confidently replied. "Just let me dispose of my former target and his bodyguards." Looking around, Sixty bodies littered the floor. "It won't take too long."

-O-

"Have you finished disposing the Bodies?" Asked the woman's voice.

Serpent took a drag at his cigarette before answering. "Wait a second." before taking out a detonator and clicking the red button.

KABOOM!

"Done."

-O-

At Buffy's house. Early Morning.

"Let me see the letter." Giles asked one more time.

"No." Dawn answered.

"Dawn I am not joking, we need to see that letter." Giles said firmly.

Hoot! "Ah, you infernal bird, get off me!"

-O-

In London. Afternoon.

Harry breathed the air. Yep, that's the smell. Fish and chips.

"I would like an order, Largest helping I can get." Paying the required money to the strange grizzly looking cook/clerk.

"Here you are mate." The clerk said.

"My! what rough hands you have." Harry noted.

"It's because of the hot oil splashing around." The clerk said.

"Yeah, must be hard work to cook those fish huh." Harry asked, trying to strike a conversation.

"It is, sometimes the fish tries to struggle but they always get cooked." The grizzly man admitted. "Why don't you eat your chips before they cool off." The man suggested.

Harry found it odd when the man watched intently as he put took the chips to his mouth. Crunch. crunch. Ah."It's good. Really good. Wow. What did you put in this?" Harry asked enthusiastically. The man must have been watching for his reaction!. "I'll definitely drop by here again when I could." Harry said happily as he went on towards his destination.

The grizzly man could only nod dumbly.

-O-

"What's the situation?" The woman's voice asked.

"I met the target. I failed to eliminate him." Serpent said still a bit stunned that the man survived his concoction. A drop of that could kill an elephant! And the target said it was delicious.

"Were you Identified?" The woman asked professionally.

"Negative. Target is still oblivious. I can still try." Serpent stated.

"Proceed then Assassin Serpent. Since this is an S rank contract I remind you that you can call backup. Good Luck out there. H.Q. out." The voice and static completely went silent.

"I don't need luck." Serpent said to no one in particular.

-O-

At Buffy's house

"No!" Dawn insisted.

"Fine!" Buffy exasperatedly said.

"Fine!" Dawn agreed.

"Now give me the letter." Buffy ordered resignedly.

"..."

"Yes, I am increasing your allowance now give it already." Buffy said tiredly.

"Here!" Dawn chirped happily as she handed the letter.

-O-

Harry gave a small burp as he finished his soda. Those chips were incredible! He really will visit that stand again, but in the meantime... he had places to visit.

Like Diagon alley perhaps. If it doesn't exist here then one of the seven magical towns littered in England.

-O-

Serpent checked his scope. Insuring that he did indeed have the target in scope. He whispered. "Immune to oral poisons are we. Let's try injecting them shall we?"

Serpent was holding a rifle designed by Tarakan scientists, this particular one has air-dissolvent bullets in which the bullets will only break skin and inject untraceable poison then dissolve into air, more or less. Good for covert killings.

-O-

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Harry cursed. Something bit on his neck! Scratching the spot a little before walking again.

Serpent gritted his teeth. This man, nay kid was possibly immune to poison! That was not unheard of. It will make things harder, but not impossible. Serpents have more that their poison to kill their prey after all.

-O-

Buffy's house

_Dear Dawn_

_I am quite sorry but I cannot visit you for a few days. I am planning to go to Europe, London in particular. In the meantime if you are feeling lonely there is Hedwig, take care of her she is a bit moody. I hope this letter finds you well._

_Your friend, Harry_

"Oh dear. What could be so important that he has to go to Britain." Giles muttered. Taking of his glasses to clean them. "Of course! The council!"

Dialling the emergency numbers provided to him with haste.

"Hello? This is Rupert Giles with urgent news."

-O-

Harry stood before the large building... where the leaky cauldron should have been. Curiously enough, the building was very heavily guarded.

"Sir you are not allowed in this place. Follow me." the guard asked him.

"Wow, you look familiar. I just can't place it." Harry he'd seen him somewhere before.

"I would have remembered meeting you, sir." The guard said politely. Leading him towards a surprisingly empty corridor.

"Would you mind leading sir? The corridor is quite narrow, we can't fit in if we go in together."

Nodding at the guards point Harry went in first. Missing the gleam in the guards eyes.

Letting Harry walk some distance away before coiling like a snake. With a great leap Serpent struck.

"Oh a penny! Wow, that's a first." Harry exclaimed! These things were antiques in 20xx! Quickly picking it up. With the sudden action, he unintentionally dodged striking Serpent, whilst boxing him out. Sending him flying to one side of the corridor and making the assassin unfortunately hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Lucky day huh?" Harry asked turning around only to notice the guard sleeping, leaning on the wall. "Wow, talk about sleeping on duty." Then again the man looked a bit stressed, maybe he just got too tired?.

Harry levitated him a bit so that he was in a more comfortable position before going straight to the end of the corridor and Porting out towards his next destination.

-O-

Harry sighed. He looked at another building instead of a magical enclave of some sort. It looks like there were no organized civilization of Magicals... In England at least. There was one last he hasn't visited, he'll go there tomorrow.

It wasn't totally a waste of time did find that stand with utterly delicious fish and chips so it was not all bad, in Harry's opinion.

Perhaps tomorrow he'll visit that place again after the last place, but for now he needed to sleep. He payed for an overnight stay in one of the fancy hotels in London. Chancery court. They had large and luxurious rooms and a spa.

It'll use up most of his remaining money, but Harry wasn't worried too much about that.

-O-

Watcher's Council sometime later.

"This is preposterous!" One of the old geezers... ehrm respected council elders protested. "This boy cannot be the Morningstar!" He shouted waving around the picture of Harry taken from his earlier visit.

"Even if he isn't That boy, has been seen on the surroundings of five, FIVE of our secret strongholds." An old lady said.

"What do you suggest we do?" one of the younger council members asked.

-O-

"Serpent to H.Q."

"I'm receiving you. What's the status of your hit." A woman's voice answered.

Serpent took a deep breath before answering. "The target has advanced martial arts skills and immune to poisons. I may have been Identified. Requesting long distance specialists for backup. Do you copy?"

"Understood, Serpent. I'll will be contacting Overkill... Out." Once again the static and voice shutdown to silence.

Serpent hung his head. The target was seemingly invulnerable! How can an assassin do work if the target just. won't. die! Perhaps Overkill's tactics would be more suitable for this mission.

-O-

Meanwhile At Buffy's

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Hoot!

Squeek!

"Willow stop bothering Hedwig!" Dawn asked.

"Butshekeepsstaringatmeand..." Willow babbled as she panicked. Dawn gave her a small hug and a pat to the back.

"Hedwig stop staring at Willow!" Dawn ordered with a small grin.

Hoot! As if she understood what Dawn was trying to imply.

-O-

"Greetings, Serpent." A large Afro-american greeted Serpent. The guy wore military fatigues, and was quite bald. He had dozens of visible scars littering over the visible parts of his skin.

"Greetings, Overkill." Serpent greeted back.

"I understand that this target is very hard for your type of specialization hmm?" Overkill asked plainly, no hint of mocking in his voice.

"Indeed, I'm hoping you brought something that will... shall we say... obliterate him?" Serpent asked with a grin.

Overkill answered simply by lifting two large weapon cases.

Sometimes one doesn't need words between men who understand each other.

-O-

"You are sure that he will come here." Overkill asked as he started to assemble his large rifle.

"Affirmative. The target was visiting of safe houses and strongholds of the Watcher's organization. This is the last location. And I had him bugged on our first meeting." Serpent confirmed. "Are you sure your rifle can kill the target?"

Overkill snorted. "This here is the new model of Tarakan Tank armor piercing sniper rifle. It could blow a tank into rubble in two shots. I doubt the target will be recognized after a direct hit." Overkill bragged.

"What if you miss?" Serpent asked.

"I don't miss. If I do, the bullets will not create much noise. This is one of the Tarakan R&D's masterpieces."

Serpent shrugged. If it produces results he didn't care if it was made of rubber chicken.

Using a binocular serpent spotted the target. "On your one Overkill."

-O-

Harry was annoyed. This freaking fly was harassing him. He whipped his head to prevent the fly from landing on his nose. Swoosh. "Huh" Turning towards the sound. There was nothing out of the ordinary there, giving a small shrug. He continued to feel out if there was any Magical signature to be felt.

"Try for the body. Target seems to be staying in that position, instead of taking cover." Serpent said.

"Arrogant fool. I will not miss twice!" Overkill said confidently, taking aim once again this time at the body, then he took the shot.

He didn't miss twice. Unfortunately...

The bullet from the Tarakan Tank armor piercing sniper rifle may have the ability to make tank armor have the consistency of tissue paper, against Harry's fully enchanted battle-ready dragonhide armor it barely left a mark. Harry didn't even feel it as the anti high velocity charms worked it's magic.

"Dammit! That's it! I won't do this anymore. The target is freaking invulnerable!" Serpent yelled out in frustration. "Serpent to H.Q." He said to his earpiece."

"What is your situation Serpent."

"Cancel the contract. The target's invulnerable! Take me off the roster while you're at it. Give the title to the him. Leave the accounts to him he earned it, he bested me in everyway possible. I'll go to the mountains to train." Serpent ordered.

Giving a small goodbye to Overkill. "And when I get back, I'll come back a Dragon."

"Understood. H.Q. out." Afterall, no one disagreed with the serpent. If they did, they all turn up mysteriously dead.

-O-

Buffy's place

"DAWN! XANDER! Call your ruddy bird off!" Came Giles angry voice.

Xander and Dawn shared a look at each other and both burst out laughing.

-O-

Watcher's council.

"All in favor for the voted course of action?" One of the members asked. All the other members agreed.

"Then I'm calling the Tarakans now."

"Hello. I would like to arrange a hit."

"You need to arrange downpayment and we need pictures of the target for facial recognition. or alternatively we could use any genetic material." A woman's voice replied.

"Yes, we will be sending the pictures to you now. We would like to arrange for an S-rank contract for this man." The council member said haughtily.

"We refuse. We apologize for the inconvenience but we cannot accept an offer against this man."

"Why the hell not?! Do you not know who I am?" The man angrily retorted.

"Xagvrin Andersons you live at Oakhouse Manor. One wife, One mistress. You have two children and a pet dog named Pipi." Xagvrin paled as each piece of information was recited to him.

"As for your answer, we will only tell this to you once. That man you want dead holds the title of The Serpent. Even if we did accept your contract no one will be crazy enough to do a hit against him. Good day."

"I-I I think we need to find another way to deal with this." Xagvrin said weakly to the other council members.

-O-

At a dark and creepy hideout

"What's the news on the pretender!" The voice demanded.

"Master! The Tarakans have rescinded the contract." Minion 1 informed his master.

"Elaborate!" The voice demanded angrily.

"Milord, I apologize! The Tarakans simply said that they will not perform any hits on The Serpent!" Minion 2 simpered.

"Useless! Go recruit Mercenaries, Demons and Vampires! This pretender should not draw more breath than necessary."

"Yes Master!" And the minions did go, to recruit demons and vampires for their master's orders.

-O-

"I'm coming with!" Xander insisted.

"It's dangerous Xander." Buffy denied him.

"It's either you come with me or I go out alone." Xander said, standing his ground.

"Fine, Riley's going to come with us." Buffy agreed reluctantly, after seeing the weird glint in his eye.

"GREAT!"

-O-

At a random Graveyard

"Heya. Why is Xander holding a shovel?" Riley asked Buffy softly, she just shrugged.

"I think he plans to use it as a weapon. I don't think it'll be effecti-" Whispered Buffy only to be interrupted by Xander yelling out a battlecry.

"Die Vampire!" Xander leaped towards a lone vamp.

"AAAAAH"

"Not the face."

"Back to the face! back to the face!"

"It hurts!"

"Aiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Buffy turned green, and Riley well... Riley was impressed.

"Phew! Who's next?" Xander said wiping the sweat and dust from his face.

"OH shit he found us!" one of the vampires hiding to ambush the slayer yelled out in panic when he saw Xander look vaguely towards his direction.

"Lookie a volunteer." Xander smirked.

"Riley... is it just me or are you thinking Xander got possessed again?" Buffy asked as he watched Xander decimate the lot of vampires.

A voice called out in a distance. "Bloody Hell! looks like the puppy has some claws afterall!" A figure fell down to a crouch from one of the large mausoleums of the graveyard. "So What'd I miss?"

"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I'm guessing a lot." Said Spike as he watched the bloodbath... or was it dust bath?

-O-

AN: Bwahahahahahahahahahhaha. So what do you guys think of Serpent? Badass or a poofter? Whatever happened to Xander? What'll be the Consequences of him getting Serpent's title?

I'm also informing you that I probably won't update as often as I do now. I'm just feeling bored with nothing to do as it is .

By the way. Harry walked from his first encounter up until the guard encounter. SO Serpent only had to track him for his last attempt the next day. Hope I clear that up.


	5. The Order, the law and the Snorkack

Just read an Angel episode with Eddie Hope and thought I could use him, If you know who that is then it's all fine and dandy if not you probably can search him and think of the possibilities. Not using that here yet tho, think of this as a teaser of some kind. :D

Most of Glory's titles are from the show, her minions really said that. You'll probably know what 'That' is lol after reading the chapter.

It's a bit darker than I expected. It's needed though I think. I just... Cries.

Fallen

Buffy: "_What do we know about her? You know, she's tough, yeah, but no bolts of lightning, no blasts of fire. Shouldn't a god be able to do that kind of stuff?_"

Giles: "_Usually, yes, but being in human form must be severely limiting her powers. All we have to worry about right now is she's immortal, invulnerable, and insane._"

"_Ever heard of the Devil's Luck, my friend? If not, then you're in for a treat. I'm the goddamn devil... Lucky you."_

-O-

The order of Taraka, an order of assassins. Killing people since even before King Solomon. The order of Taraka are ruled by the best assassins that are in it. Twelve of the best are taken and given code names mostly matched towards their skill set These twelve take upon themselves the names, Rabbit, Serpent, Ox, Rat, Crow, Raven, Rooster, Eel, Shark, Whale, Tiger, and lastly The Dragon. Wherein Dragon is the top Assassin of the order.

This was how it was since the beginning. The strong ruled, the weak perished. There were only few Humans within this inner circle but the ones that are there... well they're there because of blood and sweat. Mostly blood.

Other assassins of the order take lesser names, but if they had the courage or guile to eliminate or defeat one of the of the twelve then they take the titles of the defeated and all their belongings. This works for outsiders too, defeat one of the twelve and you get everything they own. It was the right of conquest, but it was damn troublesome for the Dragon.

"What do you have for me Rabbit." Dragon demanded.

A woman with blond hair responded. "It's confirmed. Serpent has been outmatched. We cannot see a trace of him. Agent Overkill is dead. Serpent told H.Q. that he's heading for the 'Mountains.' and after he's done he'll take you on." Rabbit gave a brief summary.

"What of the new blood. Have someone watch him, then approach him with an 'offer' after evaluation."

"We don't have much information at the moment. He's rumoured to be Satan though." Rabbit shrugged.

"I don't care if he's God or the god damned Devil have someone evaluate him." Dragon insisted.

"I don't like your tone." Rabbit hissed.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Dragon mocked.

...

After a moment of silence Dragon continued. "I thought so."

-O-

Glorificus commonly referred as The Abomination, The Beast, That Which Cannot Be Named, and for most of the scoobies Hell-bitch. Torn from her hell dimension because of jealous and scared competitors, to be more accurate they were annoyed at her. She was going insane, the human mind she inhabited was for the lack of better term liquefying under her immense brilliance.

"Your Splendiferousness, We have word from Willy's bar, that some sort of Hell God is loose and about." The demon minion said as he prostrated himself. The pale black eyed and mostly bald and disgusting demon gave a small leer as Glory sat on her favorite chair.

"A Hell God! Here in this terrible and unsanitary place?" Glory ranted. "Contact him at once! Let's see how he got here, perhaps he has a way out from this... this hovel!" Glory demanded. Pointing around the 5 star suite.

"Yes, Sweaty-Naughty-Feelings-Causing One thy godly will be done!" The minion to be backhanded flying a small distance.

"Of all the... why did I get perverted minions."

-O-

"How was the patrol Buffy? Did you run into anything unusual?" Giles asked looking up from his copy of Satan's bible, only to be startled by Buffy's unusually pale features.

Seeing that Riley was comforting Buffy on something he arrived at one conclusion.

"Is Xander okay?!" Seeing Buffy cringe, Giles collapsed to his chair fearing the worst.

"He is! Er, he isn't..." Buffy trailed off unsure.

"What does that even mean, Buffy?" Giles asked exasperatedly.

"It's just... I think he's possessed again! I want you to check on him." Buffy admitted.

Giles gave off a defeated sigh. Hell goddess, Satan, now a possessed Xander? Does it ever end?

-O-

Xander woke up in confusion. He was tied up and sitting. He tried to struggle a bit but he was too confined. "Damn it Anya! I said I don't want to be tied up when we have sex!" Trying to see beyond his eyefolds.

There was a lot of shuffling around. Then Xander heard Giles voice "Ah... Um...T-There seems to be nothing affecting his mind."

Willow squeaked.

"Giles? G-man? Why am I tied up?" Xander confusedly asked.

"Buffy, aired her concerns about last night's... incident." Giles explained carefully. "She is afraid that you were once again... possessed."

"Am I?" Xander asked.

"As far as I can see, no. We must test however, the reason for your... abilities last night." Giles said as he loosened Xander's bonds. "That has nothing to do with Anya at all" Giles added seeing Xander preparing to say something.

They were interrupted however by the phone ringing incessantly.

Giles picked it up to hear Riley. "Giles! There's something Happening right now. I'm at..." Giles quickly picked up a pen to write the address.

"Can I come?" Xander asked hopefully.

-O-

Harry was back to his abandoned house in Sunnydale. Lying in a conjured bed, a replica of his own back home. Pondering things like alternate realities and the like. Perhaps a way back home. Or if he even wanted to go back, seeing that he would always be something back there, whether it be a famous hero, a dark lord or even the poor kid who fell asleep for so long. Here he was just Harry.

Harry stood up from his bed. He figured, Why not take a walk it might clear his mind a little.

-O-

Harry's walk led him into one of the more... abandoned parts of town. There was a lot of houses and stores seemingly unoccupied.

There were no people in the street and there was a lot of debris and trash all scattered occasionally flying around due to the wind. All in all it looked like a dump.

It was still early in the morning though. So Harry decided to see if there was anything that might be interesting in this part of town... Other than cockroaches and rats that is.

-O-

At Willy's

It's been fairly quiet lately after that mad nut came for information. Now though Willy once again was getting quite a few unique customers, And they somehow came in all one after the other. All asking for information, all looking for the Nutjob that assaulted him and broke his door. And all of them were expecting answers... urgently.

The first one was normal enough.

"I'm Lilah Morgan, nice to meet you. It came to me that you have talked to one of our possible clients. Mind informing me of your encounter." Willy was going to start to refuse but the woman added with a smile, "Wolfram and Hart will be pleased with your help."

"Err... yeah I'd be happy... yeah happy to help." Willy said nervously.

Lilah grinned. She slipped a couple of hundreds to Willy and he began to talk.

"I'll be sure to tell my client about all your help." She said as she went towards the exit ignoring the panicking man. He should, Lilah informed him who exactly her client was.

-O-

The next one was not so normal.

It was a pale ugly black eyed demon. The same guy who asked a couple of days ago.

"I'm looking for information on the new hell god around here." The short demon inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Willy firmly denied.

"Listen here buddy. I don't care who you are. I work for the Glorious one! If you don't get me this information, she'll get it herself." The demon threatened. "Besides, I read the pamphlet I'll pay." giving Willy the required amount.

"Fine I just heard this. Don't go spreading it around." Willy said with gritted teeth.

-O-

Willy groaned as he saw the assorted demon's enter the bar. He just knew this had something to do with The Goddamn Devil. They look like Mercenaries. Seeing the insignia of the Hellborn on their clothes confirmed it. Professional Mercenaries, Lucifer's really popular these days. Who'd knew they'd come flocking at him even with his reputation.

"Were here for information!" The leader growled. He looked like one of those Gragdag demons meaning he had two sets of eyes, dark green coloration and a hell lot of sharp teeth.

The leader slammed both his hands on the counter rumbling some of the drinks. The other customers scooted away, but watched another round of squeeze Willy for information.

"You're going to tell us or by Sag'brah's breath I'm going to use your bones as appetizers." The Gragdag threatened.

"I- Okay fine. Let's just get this over with!"

...

"You still have to pay though"

-O-

News travels fast in such a small place like Sunnydale, It started with Pip who saw a strange man walking around the vampire district in broad daylight then he told Slip who then told Crip about it. Pip was a mouse demon, remnant's of the Old one, Gan'osh whose avatar caused the black plague. They can become humanoids for a short period of time, but most of the time they're in the form of rather large and plump mice. Pip was part of the great-Willy-who-provides-cheese's information network, he and his brethren are for the most part the reason why all people, demon or man, flock Willy's for information.

By the small span of two minutes the information had already reached great-Willy-who-provides-cheese who was talking to a Human female. It wasn't Crip's job to care who the great-Willy-who-provides-cheese talks to,it was his job to inform him of news... and get the cheese reward for the clan.

-O-

"Good morning Mr. Lightbringer. I'm Lilah Morgan." Lilah said, startling Harry from his aimless walk, he didn't show it of course but he was startled.

"Hello Ms. Lilah, might I know you from somewhere?" After All a lot of people seem to know him for some reason or another.

"I hope not." She muttered under her breath, then she plastered an award winning smile and said "I don't think so, sir. I work for Wolfram and Hart, Inter-dimensional law firm and I wish to do business with you."

"Business? Why don't we get out of here first this isn't a place to talk." Gesturing to the dirty surroundings and the large amount of squeaking mice.

"Indeed sir, where would you like to go?" Lilah asked with a bright smile even though her heart was pounding just having conversation with this being. He was releasing a large amount of power even to her dull and unused senses she could feel it wash over her. This was definitely the right guy.

-O-

At Riley's location

"What the bloody hell is this?" Giles asked incredulously. Gesturing towards the small crowd of demons holding plaques and signs saying words ranging from "KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE SHOVEL GUY!" and "THE SHOVELER IS HERE THE END IS NEAR!"

Riley just shrugged. "I don't know, I saw them here just a while ago. They say they're peaceful Demons and want to be safe from the Shoveler." He admitted sheepishly.

"Was Xander that brutal?" Giles asked once again looking towards the group of peaceful demons.

"Worse." Riley said.

Giles felt a headache coming, nay a migraine.

-O-

Doublemeat palace

"So Miss Morgan... What's your order?" Harry asked.

"W-What?" Lilah asked stupefied by the question.

"What's your order? I personally like their Double meat with bacon and cheese deluxe burger, but then again I'm not you so what's your order?" He asked, waiting patiently for her to start.

"I-I I'd take whatever you like Mr. Lightbringer." She said as she regained her composure.

"None of that. Call me Harry." Harry said before leaving the table and going to the counter.

He certainly wasn't what she expected. Then again what if he was just playing? Letting her take her guard down? Maybe, next thing she knows she's the devil's plaything! Shaking off the scary thoughts as she see's 'Harry' come back with a number.

"So.. What sort of business are you talking about." Harry asked, genuinely curious why an Inter-dimensional lawyer was talking with him. Odd as that might sound.

"We want to ask your patronage of Wolfram and Hart. We would offer you the regular contract but the Senior partners are aware that you might have special needs therefore we will only offer this obligation contract where, as it says on the print, you are obligated to only use Wolfram and Hart services to represent you for when you need it, legal and... illegal" She added with a small smile "We of course offer you our services for other things such as banking and... arranging for your pleasure and leisure " She said as she showed the contract to 'Harry' "You also have no need to sign sir Harry. Just say the word and it is done."

"Huh, convenient." Harry said. Thinking of how advanced their oath system was. No need for contract signatures, must cut down on their paperwork. Then again they are an

inter-dimensional law firm. Reading the fine print of the contract very, very carefully he was pleasantly surprised that it was as Lilah said.

"Well this looks good. How sure are you that this will hold up?" Harry asked. "I have experience with contracts such as what your... what did you call them... Senior partners are giving." Thinking back on his fourth year yeah... it wouldn't do to sign that contract and end up fighting a dragon.

"Yes sir, I'm very sure of the integrity of that contract sir Harry." Lilah said realizing that perhaps someone who is the reason there's a term 'deal with the devil' will be quite careful with his deals.

"Fine, I'll sign the contract." Harry said. Lilah smiled. "But... there are somethings I want before signing it." Lilah's smile faded a bit as he sees Harry looking straight at her eyes.

She shyly averted her gaze from Harry's piercing and soulful look. "A-anything you want." feeling the heat of the place all of the sudden.

"Oh, that's good then." Harry agreed. "So, you'll be my Lawyer then? And stop calling me sir."

Blinking at that, "I-I thought you were- I mean, yes I'll be your lawyer sir Harry, I mean Harry." 'Damn this one is slick and dangerous.' She almost thought that he... never mind.

Once again forcing herself to regain composure she gave a smile and began. "Very well. The first order of business will be for you to authorize this." She said whilst showing Harry a folder.

Harry opened the folder to see... "Wow. That's a lot. How did this happen?" Harry asked.

"It is my understanding that you got that from defeating the Serpent." Lilah said carefully. "You have gained those through right of conquest."

Harry blinked confusedly until he figured out who that serpent might be. Voldemort of course. He didn't realize that Voldemort had that much money! But then again he had people like Lucius to fund him.

"Why don't you call him by his name?" Harry asked.

"We don't know his name si- Harry. Everytime we ask they only say He was the Serpent." Lilah answered honestly.

Harry just nodded. It made sense. They did call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named so it was possible that his name was mostly not remembered throughout Wizarding history.

Authorizing the transfers quickly as well as the triplicates, then facing Lilah he asked "Anything else?"

Seeing that Lilah produced three more folders much thicker than the last one, Harry groaned slightly.

-O-

It was already evening when Harry finished with all the paperwork and decisions. The good thing that came of it was that he had procured a House in Sunnydale using the balance from Voldemort's accounts.

Visiting the house would entail going back to the Dirty abandoned street though. He just had to follow the directions that Lilah gave. It'd give him time to think.

It was only a short walk anyway.

Harry stopped walking as he sees a lot of mean looking demon's blocking the way towards the path he needed to take. They didn't look as friendly as those in Willy's bar that's for sure. One thing caught Harry's attention though.

Harry stared. Blink. Blink.

"You there, we're going to-" The leader growled only to be stopped in mid threatening.

"WAIT." Harry commanded.

"You dare to-" The leader once again tried to intimidate but...

"Shut up." Harry simply said but there was an edge to his voice, effectively shutting up the leader.

"You there, at the left." He said pointing at the said demon. "Yes you! come forward."

"Oh It's true then. You're a crumple horned Snorkack aren't you." Harry said. Taking out his portable camera stored somewhere and took a few clicks. "She would've love to see you." Harry said softly.

The leader then shoved the Snorkack back to the other assorted demons. "You tell me to SHUT UP!" He shouted. Some of the holes hidden in his face surfaced and let out a few puffs of smoke.

"Sorry. I got caught in the moment." Harry said honestly.

The leader seemed to calm down for a second. "Say your prayers kid. We were hired to off you. May Hell take mercy on your forsaken soul." He said before taking out a pair of oversized blades.

Harry's brows raised at that. It's been a long time since he'd been targeted. He Flexed his neck left and right for a second to keep the blood flowing as the various demons got ready to attack. There were a dozen and a half demons all in all.

One of the demons snarled, and the fight was on.

-O-

Harry caressed his temples, and flexed his neck a few times. It's always the neck. The uncomfortable feeling would be gone after he slept it off some. Now back to walking.

He wondered if The Chase Mansion had a pool. He wanted to wash off this dirty feeling. He killed again. Just like in the war. They reminded him of his losses, it was their fault for attacking him. He just hopes that She will forgive him. That Snorkack will probably kill himself soon.

-O-

At Riley's position

"Yes, we assure you that the... Shoveler will not bother you gentle beings. So long as you don't do harm to others we'll protect you" Giles assured to last demon.

Massaging his temples as the last of the Demons calmed down and went home.

He noticed something in his peripheral vision though. "Did you see that Riley?" Giles asked.

Riley nodded and said "Check it out?"

"What did you see?" Giles asked to confirm.

"It was a bright flash of light, coming from there." Riley said,Pointing at the direction he saw the light come from.

"Let's check it."

-O-

The scene they discovered can only be described as utter devastation. Demon bodies littered the once called Vampire street of Sunnydale. They saw one moving demon though.

Giles recognized the demon as a Harlite'fez demon or more commonly called as a crumple horned demon characterized by their unique horns and for being fearless or recklessly courageous.

"What happened here?" Riley asked the survivor.

"It-It was- I think it, he, whatever. He decimated the whole group. It was unbelievable. He flung Steve right through the wall with a wave of his hand!" Pointing at one of the buildings, which noticeably had a large hole in it. "Then when we were close to him, there was this flash of light..." The demon droned off in a daze as if recalling what happened.

He then started to hug his feet and cradled himself muttering "Happy place. Happy place. Happy place." Over and over again.

"Oh dear." Giles said whilst taking off his glasses to clean them.

"How did you survive." Riley asked the seemingly catatonic demon.

That seemed to snap the demon off his muttering. "He said 'She won't forgive him if he killed off her favorite Animal!' " The demon said with a sob. "Please let me join my brothers, kill me now."

Riley frowned. Were demons capable of getting Survivors guilt. Then again looking at the demon he seemed to be bleeding off. He stabbed himself.

"Tell us what happened." Riley grabbed the crying demon.

"We were sent to kill him... Kill HIM! He- he asked me to stand in front and took p-pictures of me! a-a-and then... and then he threw Steve! And flash..." The demon giggled. "The flash. Then by Sag'brah! The flash of light! They started dropping... off like flies! The... light... stay away! from... the... " The demon trailed off, dead. His body liquefying immediately as is normal to their species.

Both men stood up and bowed their heads. "We should keep this to ourselves." Riley stated. Battle hardened as Buffy was she was not prepared to know this type of death. Yes she killed demons, she killed more than her fair share, but this...

"I agree. I believe we should tell Dawn who her friend 'Harry' really is." Giles said grimly still staring at the steaming liquid of the former Harlite'fez.

-O-

OMAKE This one I have no plan of adding maybe .

Xander grabbed the Shovel, he had an Idea. Slowly raising it with one hand he chanted.

"Whomever hold this shovel, If he be worthy, shall possess the power of XANDER THE SHOVELER!"

...

"Nah too crazy." Xander said inwardly laughing at his silliness. Putting the shovel down where he usually kept it and went towards the kitchen for some juice. Never noticing the shovel get covered with blue light and shake a few times before once again laying still.


	6. It's a deal?

LONG A/N :This will be my last update... for the year anyways. Expect further updates next year!

Keep the reviews coming though! And Thanks to those who have viewed this and reviewed. Hope you enjoy me giving you all bits and pieces about Harry's past with an eyedropper. This chapter is a tearjerker... well to write anyways, maybe because I have to internalize their character or something. Wait there's something in my eye.

Props to Michae1ange1o for the idea for this chapters Omake, It isn't serious tho I think it is funny. Cheers Michael! :D

Blame Imagine Dragons for this one with songs like Radioactive, Demons and Fallen I just couldn't help myself, try listening to them they rock.

Someone mentioned that Hedwig should bark... I'll uh... can I disregard that? I've been so used to her hooting for so long and... well, sorry I'll make her hoot for some time yet. IF you are uncomfortable with her hooting then imagine her barking instead thank you for the understanding.

End of LONG A/N

"This is it, the apocalypse! Whoa. I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones!..." -Radioactive from Night Visions album by Imagine Dragons

"Run for cover my sense of fear is running thin" - Fallen from Night Visions Album by Imagine Dragons

Hilarious I tells you if conjoined with the story ;d I won't even start with the song Demons else I paste all of it here. I recommend you hear either Demons and/or Radioactive atleast.

Enjoy

Fallen

-O-

Harry sighed uncomfortably as he surveyed the mansion. It was extravagant, like someone had wanted to use it show off everyday. The rooms were large and comfortable. There was a large pool outside and there was a jacuzzi in four of the twelve rooms that the mansion has.

It was empty though, lifeless and stagnant. He was just plain uncomfortable seeing something so large be so empty. It reminded him of Hogwarts. Shaking his head off the sad thoughts he mused what to do now.

Perhaps recalling Hedwig?

There was a burst of light and Hedwig was already there. Preening her spectral feathers with her beak. Harry petted her head with a nostalgic smile.

"How are you girl? Did Dawn take care of you?" Harry asked softly cooing a bit as Hedwig nipped his fingers.

Hoot. The bird... Hooted enthusiastically.

"Really? That's great I'm happy you had so much fun." Harry replied.

Hoot! The bird informed.

"Pranking huh. I'm sure Sirius would approve."

Hoot! The bird once again hooted. This time a bit sadly.

"So Dawn's a bit sad? She misses her mother you say?"

Hoot! Hoot! The bird insisted.

"Well I guess I'll have to visit Dawn then and cheer her up?" Harry asked more than stated as Hedwig glared him to submission. Perhaps they could have another of those talks.

Hoot!

-O-

At Buffy's house.

Dawn was moping at her bed, She checked and Hedwig was gone. Xander was being experimented upon by Willow and Tara. Giles was with Riley on some sort of emergency since morning. Buffy was patrolling. She was feeling sad, there were a lot happening all of the sudden, Glory and her mad quest for the key, Her mother being sick, people getting brain-sucked by Glory, it was just... overwhelming.

"You sure she's here? I feel like I shouldn't be doing this." A familiar voice stated from outside her window.

Hoot! a familiar hoot too.

"I-I guess." Harry said uncertainly.

Dawn smiled getting off the bed and running towards her window. She saw Harry and Hedwig arguing on the roof!

"HARRY! How'd your visit to England go?" She yelled enthusiastically.

"Heya! Dawn, It was fine but disappointing. How are you?" Harry said with a bright smile breaking off from his argument.

"I'm fine." She said.

Harry raise a brow. He recognized that tone. He used to say that a lot. Like that one time they were ambushed by werewolves and that time a cabal of deatheaters were... well that... He repressed that a long time ago. It was Ron's fault anyway.

"Okay! I miss my mother." She said sadly.

Hoot! Hedwig interrupted their small reunion.

"Well, As Hedwig said, why don't we go visit your mother." Harry said. Dawn's smile almost reached her ears.

Harry gave an exaggerated bow and said with his 'gentleman' voice whilst offering an arm. "Shall we milady?"

"We shall Milord." Dawn said with a giggle.

-O-

On Buffy's house living room

"Arrgh" Xander grunted as he tried to bend the metal pipe provided to him.

"I don't think there's any change." Tara said as she watched Xander exert his best and still not bend the metal.

"Yeah, He doesn't have increased reflex, he's still as slow as before and he can't bend the pipe. I think that was a... fluke." Willow said trailing the last part. Tara grabbed her hands and gave a squeeze and a smile.

They all stopped the experiment when they all heard. "HARRY! How'd your visit to England go?"

SNAP! Both Willow and Tara watched in morbid fascination as the metal pipe broke in two.

"It's that bastard! Let me get my shovel!" Xander muttered. Quickly dashing towards his shovel. Accidentally tipping Mrs. Summers priced vase. He unconsciously caught it with the soles of his shoes! And then placed it back muttering again "Phew that was close. Now where did I put that shovel."

Upon acquiring the shovel he rushed towards the upper floor once again muttering. " There's no way I'm going to let that bastard pull of an Deadboy." He opened Dawn's door quickly to find...

Hoot. Hedwig and an open window.

"DAMN IT!"

Willow and Tara broke off from their shock and then looked at each other in the eye.

"I think..." Willow tried to say...

"Yeah." Tara said with a dazed voice.

"Willow, Tara, where's Dawn?" Giles said as he entered the house tiredly.

-O-

At dark and creepy hideout

"What news of the pretender?" The voiced asked.

"Master! The pretender has disposed of the mercenaries you paid off!" Minion 1 groveled.

"What!" The voice asked angrily

"Yes Master! News has it that the Mercenaries suffered a lot before dying! The news further says that one survived but he was begging for death and he killed himself a few moments afterwards!" Minion 2 reported.

The voice went silent digesting the fact. He then roared. The inhuman and loud roar rattling the hideout with it's strength. Flinging around minion 1 and 2 around.

A silhouette appeared and red eyes pierced the darkness.

"Perhaps he is not a pretender." The voice admitted.

"Prepare. It seems I am going to war once more." The voice said filled with Euphoria. "It will be like old times, just thinking about it gives me shivers of joy." The voice added.

"Y-yes Master, we shall make it so!" The minions obeyed, they themselves feeling the excitement. Oh the anticipation of bloodlust! It was unbearable.

-O-

Glory's 5 star suite

"Your Gloriousness! We have not yet contacted the hellgod, but we have more information about him." The pale black eyed demon reported to the buxom goddess.

Glory bitch slapped the minion and angrily said "I told you to contact him not get useless information!"

"I apologize She-Who-I-Think-Of-At-Night!" The minion begged her only to be slapped silly again.

"Well what's the information! Tell me before my Godly patience run out!" Glory threatened.

"Of Course Oh Glorious one! The Hell god goes by the name of The Morningstar! His titles are The Betrayer! The Lightbringer! The Seducer!"

Glory purred "Interesting... Now I'd like to meet him." The goddess then added "Hasten your efforts on contacting him! Or else..." She trailed off. "It's time for my Beauty sleep."

-O-

"ALEXANDER LAVELLE HARRIS! You will not go hitting the devil with your shovel!" Willow said standing her ground both her arms to her hips as she scolded Xander.

"B-but he-" Xander tried to reason out.

"No." Willow said simply.

"But Willow-"

"See here mister. Resolve face." Willow said putting on her resolve face.

"Only a little." Xander said looking down to his shoes.

"NO!"

Xander then gave his best kicked puppy face. He wouldn't give this up without a fight.

While Willow was persuading Xander to not charge the lightbringer recklessly with a shovel. Tara and Giles were already contacting Buffy and Spike who were doing their patrols.

Riley was asking his contacts if they had visual on any of the spy cams set up on the town.

"Hello Buffy, Dawn's been kidnapped... again."

-O-

At Sunnydale Hospital.

"Shhh..." Harry gestured as he and Dawn sneaked through the Hospital. Harry offered to turn themselves invisible but also noted that it would be more fun to sneak in the old fashioned way.

And it was fun. It was exciting and it was thrillingly daring.

As they were approaching Dawn's mother's room Harry suddenly grabbed her and molded her close to his body putting a hand to her mouth. Suddenly panicking Dawn tried to scream but the hand muffled her.

"Guard." Harry whispered to her ear.

And there it was, an orderly who was patrolling the corridors. "Keep silent." Harry ordered silently as the Orderly passed them. When he was sure that the orderly was gone he released her.

"Sorry bout that. He would've seen you." He said sheepishly before going towards the corridor towards Mrs. Summers' room. "Come on." He said as he turned. He didn't notice Dawn's blushing form.

Dawn exhaled and inhaled deeply to try and keep her hammering heart in check before following Harry to her mother's room.

-O-

Somewhere outside Sunnydale Hospital.

"This is long-eye. Serpent sighted with a companion" A man in a full bodysuit.

"Awaiting orders." He said cradling a large sniper rifle in hand. He flicked his Second tongue in distaste as he watched the two almost get caught by the orderly.

-O-

Back at the Hospital.

They came upon Mrs. Summers relatively easy after that incident.

Mrs. Summers was awake when they entered. She was just staring off on the walls.

"Mother?" Dawn said a little bit choked up. There were tears in her eyes.

"Dawn?" Mrs. Summers asked. "Why are you here? Visiting hours are over."

Dawn rushed to her mother and gave her a big hug. "I missed you, and we snuck in." She mumbled.

"Oh. You really shouldn't do that. You could get caught." Mrs. Summers scolded softly as she stroked Dawn's back gently.

"Who's with you?" Mrs. Summers asked as she looked in the shadows where Harry was watching.

The reunion tugged deeply at Harry's heart for some reason and there was something caught in his eye.

Dawn emerged from her mother's embrace and informed her mother "Heh, I was with Harry." Looking around to see that Harry was nowhere to be seen she whined "Harry! come on show yourself so I could introduce you."

Both Mother and Daughter heard a deep sigh and was startled as Harry suddenly become visible.

"Hello Mrs. Summers, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry greeted as he extended a hand towards Dawn's mother.

She greeted him in kind and shook his hand.

"I'll wait outside ma'am and let you have your moment with your daughter." He added with a somber face. Before heading towards the door.

Joyce Summers looked into Dawn's eyes and raised her brow as if urging her to tell all about it. Dawn just groaned.

-O-

Somewhere outside Sunnydale Hospital. Six miles away to be exact.

"Target his companion and see how he reacts." The voice on his earpiece commanded.

"I hear and I understand." Long-eye said. He was mostly humanoid. A fourth Human and three fourths Salaz demon, gifted with sharp eyes unfortunately without any advantages in terms of strength or speed. He was an excellent sniper, gunning for the title Raven or Crow which he planned on changing to The Eagle.

Peering on his scope to see The Serpent waiting for something outside a door. Long-Eye was startled however when The Serpent vanished suddenly."He vanished." He whispered to whomever may hear to the other side of the radio.

He heard a noise behind him but it was too late.

"No! No... Wait. Mercy! Ah." He cried out.

"Arrrgh!" He gasped one last time proving that even Assassin's were not immune to the harsh nightlife of Sunnydale.

-O-

Somewhere thousands of miles away, A Tarakan base.

"Arrrgh!" Came Long-Eyes' dying voice on the radio.

"Long-eye what's your situation? I repeat, what is your situation?" A woman said. Looking at a screen showing Long-eyes' vitals.

"He's gone." She said looking at the beeping screen filled with a lot of red.

"Multiple fractures, torn appendages. Death from dismemberment." She said professionally to her superior.

Rabbit clicked her tongue. Did Serpent teleport? How did he notice Long-eye. This just got interesting. Perhaps the man was really worthy of the title as one of the twelve... time will tell.

-O-

At the Hospital

Harry leaned comfortably on the wall, invisible. Waiting on the Mother and daughter pair to talk themselves out. He threw a silencing charm on the area to be safe. And another so he wouldn't hear anything private they probably didn't want him to hear.

-O-

"So are you going to tell your mother who that handsome young man is?" Joyce teased.

"He's a friend." Dawn firmly denied anything and everything.

"I see..." Joyce said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes. He's only a friend." Dawn insisted.

"You'd like him to be more than a friend?" Joyce asked more seriously still with a hint of teasing in her voice.

-O-

Harry was sitting and leaning on a wall, whistling a merry tune. 'I wonder what they're talking about inside.' Probably catching up or something.

'I wonder if this jealous feeling will fade soon' He thought wistfully. Having a family... Such a dangerous line of thought.

-O-

After a bout of more teasing Dawn ended up getting tickled and hugging her mother again.

"When are you going home?" Dawn asked more subdued.

This put a frown to Joyce's face. Her sickness had just been diagnosed as thought about lying but when she looked at Dawn's hopeful face her will just broke.

"I- I won't be going home, Dawn." She said as she hugged her daughter more tightly.

"So you'll stay here for a long time then? I'll just visit you more often then,till you can come home right?" Dawn asked desperately, feeling her gut clench and her heart... her heart was tearing apart. She had an inkling of what her mother was saying.

"Dawn. There's nothing that we can do about it. We're only human. I- I was told that I probably won't last long... a few months at most." She admitted.

"We can! If Giles can-" Dawn said only to be interrupted by Joyce.

"I asked Rupert, honey. They can't do anything about it. Everyone dies Dawn, I guess it's just... my time is sooner than most." She said wiping the tears from Dawn's face.

"We have Harry!" Dawn said desperately.

Joyce's heart clenched at Dawn's expression it was a mixture of hope and desperation.

"I don't know what Harry can do-" Joyce started but was interrupted by Dawn.

"He's great! He can do many things a-and I've seen him do some incredible things... he should have something that can help you... Let me ask him please?" Dawn begged.

"I-just don't expect too much from him, Dawn... He's just human like you and me." Joyce relented.

"I'll ask him now." Dawn said, notably a bit more lively.

Joyce released Dawn and watched mournfully as he went towards Harry. Personally she thought that there wasn't anything Harry can do... He was as young as Buffy maybe even younger... She gave of a tired sigh. Who knew dying could be so tiring.

-O-

Dawn came out suddenly and began speaking... only no voice came out of her mouth. She stopped when she realized that she was actually not speaking in a sense.

Harry dissolved his invisibility and unsilenced Dawn, taking care to leave the silencing on the place whilst placing a strong notice me not charm to dissuade any curious Orderly.

"What's the problem Dawn?" Patting the space next to him as if urging her to sit, when he saw the tear stains on her face.

Dawn sat down quietly and began. "It's my mother Harry! She's- she's dying..." She said.

Realizing that she was being emotional right now he offered her a pat to the back. Letting her finish whatever she wanted to say.

"Harry! can- can you do something? Heal her with your mojo... I- I'll do anything... please." She asked desperately.

Harry could see that Dawn was getting desperate... to lose one's parent... It was like Sirius all over again but this time it would be more painful... to watch someone you love waste away, slowly.

-O-

Thinking back, after he woke up there was something Hermione talked to him about, something about his blood.

"_Sit down and stop fussing Harry, Honestly." Hermione scolded him. _

_Harry could see that she aged gracefully, at 86 she looked to be at her 30's or 40's but the signs of age were there. It was crazy, everything that happened._

"_Harry James Potter you would stop fussing or so Merlin help me." She said._

_That was the Hermione he remembered. "Or what?" Harry joked._

"_I'll have the staff get you a full physical is what. I warn you they are invasive." Hermione threatened. "I'm sure they'd take their time with the anal screening." she added with a creepy smile._

"_Y-you wouldn't do that to me, would you Hermione?" Harry asked weakly._

"_If you don't behave I will." She said still wearing her creepy smile._

"_I'll behave." He assured._

"_O.K. then..." She chirped. "I'm not going to do anything, just talk to you about... things." She said cryptically staring him down._

"_Those things?" Harry asked just as cryptically. _

"_Yes." She confirmed._

"_Be my guest." He said._

"_Of course, you still haven't been integrated." She said casually casting a lot of Silencing and anti-espionage spells without a wand._

"_The integration is it..." Harry asked, hearing about what it is. Something tugging his memory, it was familiar._

"_It is, based from you actually." Hermione said honestly._

"_Wicked." Wow, He was the cause of Wizards getting the ritual that enabled them to cast magic without wands... Mr. Olivander sure will be pissed at him._

"_Well, as you were sleeping I did a couple of tests." Hermione started. "You're blood... it's certainly unique." She said. " I found that it's a powerful healing agent. I theorize it's from... that." She said, still not sure about how to speak of 'that'_

"_I see, so it'll heal me?" Harry said catching on._

"_Not only you, Harry! It'll heal anyone short of them missing all their body organs and even then if they have their heart, spine and brain intact... you could still-!" Hermione excitedly inform him._

"_You know we can't let anybody know right?" Harry clarified. They both knew what would happen should such a discovery was aired to the public. Human greed had no limits. Something like this..._

"_I- I know that Harry, It's why I kept it secret for so long." She admitted sadly._

"_So... how would I heal somebody then?" He asked._

"_I'd like to tell you that if it isn't the exact amount they might get side effects and can cause death from magical poisoning or incompatibility." Hermione warned before telling him the procedure she made for such a healing. "I have some techniques that might reduce the risks to nothing but it's all theoretical."_

-O-

"I think I might be able to help you Dawn-" He admitted only to be interrupted with a huge hug.

"I knew it! Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Wait. Dawn." Harry managed to say as he was enthusiastically bear hugged by the petite girl.

-O-

"O-okay I'll be willing to try this." Joyce said uncertainly. Magic and demons or anything supernatural weirded her out but if this can cure her then she's all for it. Even with the potential for failure. She could make out Dawn's hopeful face watching them. She gave her an assuring smile.

Harry told her to lie comfortably on the bed. His eyes began to glow and he began chanting...

-O-

Just outside a random graveyard.

"I have reports that they're spotted in the Sunnydale Hospital." Riley said to the gang. Which consisted of Him, Xander, Buffy and Spike.

"Come on, I have some words to say to that Bastard." Xander growled. Holding his shovel tightly. Spike scooted away from him a little bit.

-O-

At the Hospital

"Ma'am visiting hours are over." The orderly politely said. Then taking one look at the dark haired male holding a shovel he amended. "B-but perhaps, we can allow you to visit for a short while."

Checking to see if they were outside hearing range he muttered. "Work at the hospital she said, You'll be safe there she said, The slayer wouldn't bother you she said... They never said about the shoveler visiting!"

-O-

"Phew." Harry exclaimed as he wiped the sweat at his brow.

"Are you feeling anything Mrs. Summers?" He asked worriedly.

"I-I'm actually feeling very good right now. I think you did it perfectly!" Joyce said happily,Catching Dawn as she launched from her position to hug her mother.

Dawn was crying and muttering "I told you!" over and over again.

"I'm going to leave you some time with each other, Mrs. Summers." Harry said awkwardly.

"Don't be silly Harry, you can stay. And call me Joyce, Mrs. Summers makes me feel old." She smirked.

"I- Okay then. Joyce." He said, smiling.

"I think it's quite late though. Maybe, you should escort Dawn home." She said as she caressed Dawn's sniffling head. "It's been a long night. I expect you to protect her from all those nasty monsters?" She said authoritatively but with a hint of a smile.

"Of course Mrs. Summ-" He stopped at Joyce's sharp look "I mean, Of course, Joyce." He quickly amended.

"Go on Dawn, I'll stay here for sometime yet to do checkups then... I'll go home" She said softly urging her daughter to stop crying.

Dawn took a few minutes before whispering. "See you at the house soon." And then standing up and going to Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked extending an arm to Dawn.

She took it and answered with a near silent "yeah."

-O-

When they arrived home they stopped at the door.

"Thank you very much Harry, I- I don't know what I would've done if she... not to mention how Buffy would... I... Thank you!" She said before giving Harry a kiss on the cheek and running towards the door. Leaving the stunned Wizard staring at the door.

"Maybe she's really thankful." He muttered holding the spot where she kissed him. Giving off a small yawn he muttered again before teleporting back to his newly acquired Mansion, perhaps to sleep or to think about everything that happened."Long night indeed."

-O-

At the Hospital.

"We've checked most of the rooms." Riley reported tiredly.

"Yeah, The niblet ain't on the lower rooms." Spike said.

"There's a chance they visited Mrs. Summers." Xander said.

"Why don't we go check?" Buffy asked worriedly.

-O-

"Buffy? Xander? Why are you here?" Joyce asked as she spotted the odd crew enter her room. "Were you with Harry?"

Through the mostly silent room one could hear the vicious teeth grinding that Xander gave out.

"No. Did you see him? Did you see Dawn? What were they doing?" Buffy asked her mother.

"You mean you didn't know they visited?" Joyce asked mildly surprised.

"'Harry' kidnapped Dawn!" Xander barely spat out.

Joyce blinked at that. Wow, Xander was taking the overprotective brother routine a bit much. Then again, Dawn and Xander had always clicked. They were like siblings, it's why she trusts Xander to babysit Dawn when she was out of town.

"Well Harry and Dawn was here, We talked a little and then Harry healed me." Joyce recounted.

"Healed you?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

Joyce gave a sigh... well it isn't fair that only Dawn is to know right? Besides she could tell Buffy the happy news.

And so Joyce recounted most of the details of what happened that night.

-O-

Omake! Inspired By Michae1ange1o Nothing Serious, just a bit of fun ;D

And there laid the scoobies, defeated but not broken. The latest big Bad was gloating their ears off.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Really? You thought a slayer can defeat me? Is this earth's last line of defense? A small little girl? A man with a shovel? Vampires, witches? Hahahaha. It'd take at least an Angel to defeat one as great as I, fools. For I am-" He's gloating was interrupted by a small blonde landing on his head and then doing a small acrobatic move to land in a crouch.

"Oh my! It's a nargle!" The blonde said.

"How dare you- Urk!" The demon was interrupted as the blond threw a vial of bluish liquid at him and he started to freeze solid. Before waving her hands and then made an imitation of a handgun, she then muttered. "Bang" And the Big Bad Shattered. Giving her smoking fingers a small blow she faced the scoobies.

"Ah now that's finished. Hi!" She said at the recovering group.

"Bloody hell, that was incredible! Who in the nine hells are you? What are you?" Asked the bruised Spike.

"I'm Luna! I'm a Luna, you silly." She replied. Luna Selena Lovegood. Grand daughter of the War Hero Luna Lovegood. Agent of the newly formed Global Operations Department that preceded the D.O.M.

Tapping her jaw a few times in thought she then added. "You wouldn't have seen the Lightbringer have you? I've been sent by GOd to oversee him and stop his evil plans!" She whispered conspiratorially. "Why I heard, he was planning to raise an army of Helions!" or was that the former Minister Fudge?

The dumbfounded scoobies just laid there stunned for a few moments before Xander spoke. "THANK GOD!"

"Yeah, I wonder if the Lightbringer will continue his plans for world Domination when the cute and sexy Luna is here for him to ravage instead!"


	7. I'm not evil, I'm just misunderstood

Well heres the chappy... I want to thank the guys at CaerAzkaban group for all the help! And DireSquirrel for the crazy omake... (,)... watch out for that guy though you wouldn't want to meet him/her at some dark alley... crazy I tells you! just kidding.

I had a really hard time writing the first part of this chapter, partly because there's a crazy naruto fic that was begging to be written and because I felt something was off with the first dozen of times I wrote it.

Anyway enjoy.

PS. There are two Omake's one is from Diresquirrel and the other is from me... a continuation of the Luna omake, sadly I don't think Luna will make an appearance in the story.

PS.2. I noticed that there were words suddenly missing... is that normal? Quick update. Pls note if there are more of those that you see are obviously cut or something

_Fallen_

"_From beneath you... it devours."_

"_If you have evil siblings, words like payback, revenge etc. are one of the sweetest things in the world. It also applies if they are only annoying. Keep in mind though, they can snitch you out in the most inopportune times."_

-0-

At Giles' house

The whole gang was assembled, they were all arranged in a circle and ready to talk about things that should be addressed.

"We need to talk about what we need to do, what information have we gathered about the Lightbringer." Giles started."We should also talk about Glorificus, she is a problem as well."

"I believe that we should let Buffy's group talk first?" Giles said carefully, noting Buffy's twitch and glare.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mom?!" Buffy asked coldly.

"I-... She asked me not to." Giles started taking her tone in stride, "She was diagnosed with brain tumor Buffy, it's a terminal sickness. While I believe that she should have told you, it was in the end her decision not to tell you and Dawn about it." Giles reasoned out.

"You could have used your magic! She was dying Giles!" Buffy shrieked, slamming her hands on the table causing small hand print indentations on the previously flat metallic table.

"Buffy!" Giles reprimanded. "I would and I did what I could. There was nothing at all in my repertoire that would heal her! Unless I were to-..." Giles paused his tirade and took off his glasses to wipe. "Make a deal with the devil, pardon the phrase."

Buffy, Xander, Riley and Spike shared a look with each other.

"Mom told me... 'Harry' healed her..." Buffy informed uncertainly.

"You aren't telling me that..." Giles asked.

"She-She told us that Dawn asked him to heal her." Buffy said weakly. "You don't think that she..." She trailed off and looked at Giles for guidance.

"That Bastard!" Xander muttered to himself.

"She wouldn't... I don't think- I- We should ask her." Giles said unsure of what to do. "We should also tell her about the morningstar as soon as possible." Giles added grimly. "Now as for defeating him what do we have that can kill or damage an archangel?"

...

After a moment of silence... "Don't worry guys I've heard that youth and enthusiasm beats old age and treachery, those big bads are definitely as old as dust." Xander added to cheer the downtrodden group.

"Xander I think you got that wrong." Giles informed for the sake of correctness.

Xander cradled his shovel and said "Nah, look at the other big bads we defeated, we can get through this guys... you just have to have some faith..."

"Err... moving on." Giles said with a shake of his head. He could've sworn Xander added a 'faith and a shovel that is' somewhere there.

And so the meeting began in earnest.

-O-

At creepy hideout

"The Legion has accepted the bounty on the pretenders head!" Minion 1 informed

"Master should I take off the bounty on the... not pretender's head?" Minion 2 asked.

"No. I wish to see what he would do to any who challenges his power." The voice answered casually. "How goes your preparations minion?"

"We are still preparing milord! I'd say we're a fourth done my master!" The minion replied.

"Take your time. I wish to see what he will do to the Legion."

-O-

Glory's Suite

Ben woke up with a start, checking his clothes to find out he was once again wearing a dress... a tight,revealing dress. He gave a groan and began making his way home. Cursing to the heavens that he would put a stop to this.

-O-

At Buffy's House

"Now let's talk about Xander's current... problem." Giles started after the heavy brainstorming on the strategies that were to be employed against the Devil and the Goddess.

Willow raised her hand to show that she had something to say.

"I think he's somewhat of a... Berserker." Willow said uncertainly. "My hypothesis is that he somehow... back from that zoo possession thing a while back... that is to say..." Willow paused uncertainly, Seeing Willow's plight Tara decided to help.

"We think that he somehow has a version of a primal possession." Tara stated. "Its-"

"I assure you both that we had Xander purified... and I tested him earlier for any sign of outside influence." Giles said primly.

"Yeah about that..." Willow smiled weakly. "We think what we're seeing is a primal possession, but the thing is... There is no outside influence."

"Err... Can you please translate... for people who only speak english?" Xander asked... then added with a look to Giles. "Proper Californian english."

Giles huffed and muttered something under his breath.

"Err... to put it simply... we're seeing the first ever possession of a Xander primal." Tara stated.

"Xander's possessing himself?" Buffy asked incredulously.

"Not per say." Tara answered neutrally.

"Ermmm... maybe you can expound on why you think that's the reason for Xander's problem?" Giles asked.

"Well..." Willow started to explain.

-O-

Chase Mansion

Harry's eyes were beginning to get droopy. He had used a lot of magical energy in a small span of time.

With a sigh, he relaxed on the luxurious bed and slept...

-O-

Dream

"_Harry!" A voice called out._

"_Ron? How have you been?" Harry asked as he regarded the face on the fireplace. Ron Weasley has been a loyal friend. _

"_I've had better days." Ron replied._

"_What news do you have?" Harry asked. Sure of his Identity now that he'd given the phrase._

"_Bad ones I'm afraid." Ron said with a sad smile._

"_Go on then." _

"_It's Voldemort. We have deduced what he plans to do..." Ron trailed off. "Now that he has Hogwarts and a whole lot of hostages."_

_Harry waited patiently for Ron to get to the point._

"_He's planning some sort of ritual. He's going to sacrifice the hostages... Harry... they have Ginny in there, we need to mount a rescue!"_

"_We will Ron." Harry said firmly "We will, call all the members of the resistance will you. I'll talk to Hermione. We'll save them, Ron. Even if we have to tear Hogwarts by the brick."_

"_I- Thanks... You're a great friend Harry. Let's just hope we can stop the ritual and escape. I'm going now, be careful mate."_

"_You too."_

-O-

At Giles' house

"... And so, we believe that Xander is somehow channeling the primal Human." Willow stated.

"The primal human?" Xander tested the words.

"So does this mean that Xander is like fight-boy now?" Buffy asked.

"I think that he showed us he was perfectly capable of fighting, Buffy..." Riley trailed.

"Oh... yeah."

"Well, I'll be sure to device some tests to confirm your theories, good work you two." Giles praised Willow and Tara. "Be sure to research anything and everything, we'll see if we'll want to remove this or not."

"Let's conclude the meeting for now. Buffy, we'll talk to Dawn first thing in the morning. And Xander... talk to Anya about this okay? She might know something."

-O-

Early Morning at Summer Residence.

"Good Morning Dawn!" Buffy announced waking Dawn up from her sleep.

"Buffy, it's Saturday! I get to sleep in." Dawn mumbled.

"Hey if I have to get early despite my late night I get to wake you up early." Buffy said with ungodly enthusiasm, "Payback" she also muttered evilly just soft enough that it was barely heard..

"Buuuuuuffffffffy!" Dawn whined using her blanket to cover her face, because Buffy opened up the lights.

"Dawn, get up we need to talk..." Buffy ordered seriously.

"I'm listening!" Dawn said, still covered up.

"It's about your friend. 'Harry' "

"What about him? Do we really have to do this, this early?" Dawn said as she proceeded to get up and gave a big stretch.

"We do. We really really do." Buffy said as she sat on one side of the bed.

"Okay. What about Harry then?" Dawn asked

"Dawn I'm not sure you should keep seeing that guy." Buffy stated with concern.

"You're not going overprotective sister on me are you?" Dawn accused.

"It's not that at all Dawn." Buffy protested. "This Harry is Evil. Capital E. You shouldn't trust him at all!" Buffy added hotly.

"He's not! He's a very sweet guy and he even helped mom when I asked him to!" Dawn replied hotly.

"Dawn, calm down, what did you say when you asked him?" Buffy asked, paling a bit.

Dawn blushed and stammered "I told him I- I'd do anything." She admitted reluctantly.

"DAWN!"

"It's okay! He isn't the sort to take advantage of people like that!" Dawn said, defending Harry.

"Dawn... no... you can't trust him! He's the devil." Buffy scolded.

"Buffy! Just because he's a boy-"

"No Dawn! You aren't talking to him anymore, understand!" She ordered. "I'm going to talk to Giles. You stay here while I get him." She said as she stood up and went for the door, just before she closed the door Buffy added softly just enough for Dawn to hear..."It's for your own good, Dawn."

-O-

Like all good teenagers Dawn did exactly what she was told not to do. Well she thought about it anyway.

And with a flash of light came Hedwig who landed atop of Dawn's bed.

Hoot!

"Hedwig!" Came Dawn's surprised voice, which she managed to keep silent."Did Harry send a letter?"

Hoot! Hedwig... hooted, raising a leg to show no letter, then she raised her other to show once again the lack of a letter.

"No letter? So did you just miss me or something?" Dawn asked curiously.

Hoot! Hoot! Hedwig hooted fiercely.

"Okay... so you read my mind?" Dawn asked incredulously

Hoot! Hedwig... hooted resignedly once again raising a leg.

"Oh you want me to write a letter for Harry then! Wow, just when I thought about contacting him!" Dawn petted Hedwig's head before getting some paper and a pen. "You're a really incredible owl Hedwig!" Dawn praised as she wrote her letter.

-O-

Harry's Mansion

Hoot!

Hoot!

Harry opened his eyes to find an annoyed Hedwig on his chest giving him a stare.

"Morning Hedwig, mind getting off me? I need to use the loo." Harry said as he gave off a good yawn.

After taking care of his necessities, such as brushing and bathing Harry went back to Hedwig who seems more annoyed.

"What's up girl?" Harry asked as Hedwig landed on his shoulders giving him an affectionate nip to the ear.

Hoot.

"A letter... from Dawn? Let's see it then."

_Dear Harry_

_My sister is being obnoxious and annoying. She's telling me that I can't meet with you... for my own good. Well, mind meeting me? I'm at my room they won't let me get out, send Hedwig back if you do!_

_Dawn_

"For her own good, huh." Harry muttered.

-O-

Buffy's House

"I talked to her Giles and it isn't good, she's upstairs go tell her the whole devil Morningstar thingy." Buffy said as she saw Giles enter the door, looking weary.

"Good Morning to you too, Buffy." Giles said wearily. "Did she say anything."

"Well... I think she offered that she'd do anything if he healed Mom..." Buffy informed sadly. "She says that he didn't accept it but... I'm not so sure..."

"Bloody Hell!" Giles cursed. "This is my fault. If we'd informed her sooner she- I'll talk to her now Buffy. Call Willow and Tara, ask them to research anything that can break deals from demons and ask Xander to ask Anya too." Giles ordered his tone leaving no room for argument or protest... not that Buffy would have.

Giles went up towards Dawn's room. All the while mentally cursing the monmental fuckup. Lucifer's plan was unraveling bit by bit... and somehow he needed Dawn... no, he needed the Key... but for what?

Giles knocked at the door a few times and waited for an answer.

"Dawn. It's me Giles." Giles called out.

"Dawn?" Giles called out again after no one answered. "I'm coming in Dawn."

He opened the door to find no one inside. "Buffy! Dawn's not here!" Giles yelled.

-O-

At Harry's Mansion

"So... Honey?" Harry asked casually as he presented a plate of french toast to Dawn.

"Thanks!" Dawn said as she accepted the offered syrup.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked as he himself started to slice his bread.

"Well... Buffy doesn't want me to talk to you." Dawn said before taking a small bite of her bread.

"Did she tell you why that is?" Harry asked curiously, this type of behavior he'd seen a lot of times... When he was living at the Dursley's.

"She... well she believes you're some kind of evil person... I'm sure you're not but..." Dawn trailed.

"But she's your sister and you know she's only trying to protect you?" Harry asked her.

Dawn nodded shyly.

"Well it's alright, A lot of people have been calling me evil. Your sister isn't the first... she probably won't be the last." Harry shrugged. Living the life of a celebrity he'd been called a lot of unpleasant things... strange things too. At least he probably won't be called the bastard son of a grasshopper and a frog again... that was one of the more unique insults he'd heard in awhile.

"So... Why are they calling you evil then? Only if you want to tell me that is" Dawn asked curiously. Her eyes shining in curiosity and pleading.

Harry gave a sigh... knowing that nothing short of a good explanation would lead to her doubting him in everything. Dawn was his friend, one of the few in this strange new world so of course he'll tell her.

"Well... you remember me telling you about this Old Man?" Harry asked and Dawn nodded in response.

"There was a war." Harry continued. " It's something like a fairytale. Light versus Dark. What was worse was that the Dark Lord was winning and everything looked bleak."

"The 'Old Man' " Harry angrily said the word. "Well, he was the leader, he was the one everyone looked up to for guidance, but his tactics... they were ineffective. People were dying. Left and right." Harry paused to look at Dawn, seeing that she was enraptured with the story he continued.

"I came into being and suddenly the Dark Lord was no more... My kind, they celebrated, drank to their hearts content. They called me... well let's skip that part shall we?" Harry said, never wanting to hear that cursed 'boy-who-lived' nickname if he could help it.

Seeing that Dawn was going to protest he quickly started again.

"The Dark lord rose again, back from wherever he went when I somehow vanquished him. Long story short, when he came back from the dead I started telling everybody that he was alive. No one believed me of course. They called me an attention seeking Liar!" Harry said with a hint of bitterness. Feeling the phantom pain in his right hand where there should have been scarred flesh telling 'I must not tell lies'

"The Dark lord sent visions to me about taking hostage someone important to me. I trusted the Old man, and I trusted his right hand man... suffice to say my trust was misplaced." Harry gave a sigh as unpleasant memories swarmed him.

"Anyway, that's when I started to rebel against him. Once there were only two sides the light and the dark. I made my own. I convinced my friends, I convinced my friend's friend, I convinced anyone I could. That they would be swallowed up by the war if it continued as it were, and they joined me." Harry said, smiling fondly at the aptly named Potter Resistance or as some would call it the Potter Rebellion.

"So what happened then?" Dawn asked, completely focused on the story.

"I won. I conquered. I slept." Harry said, clearly not inviting any questions.

"So... that doesn't really answer my question on why they call you evil." Dawn asked confusedly.

"Well, they think the old man is the epitome of good you see? Going against him, well that's considered evil. They don't see his faults anymore, they're blinded by his reputation and power." Harry said trying to explain.

"So they think you betrayed the light side because you didn't follow the Old Man?" Dawn asked for clarification.

"Exactly."

"Oh."

"Ah well, that's enough talk for now." Harry said finishing his meal.

"Why? Planning to go somewhere?"

"Well I figured you'd want to visit your mother. I'm sure you want to talk to her... about a lot of things" Harry grinned mischievously. Ah, let it not be said that Sirius, Remus and the Weasley twins didn't rub some Marauderness into him.

Dawn sported a similar grin after hearing him.

-O-

OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! by DireSquirell (I salute you!)

"Thor, we've finally found out what happened to Mjolnir," Balder said

cautiously. The majority of Asgard had pushed the Deity of Light forward

to give the bad news because, well, *everybody* liked Balder. Everybody

except for Loki, that is, but that's another story.

"What? Tell me, quick!" the Thunderer commanded hastily.

"Well, the dwarves were not very pleased with their last deal with you, so

they stole it after the mead fest and melted it down for scrap," Balder

replied hesitantly. "I understand they threw it into a Midgard scrap metal

yard in one of the portals to Nifleheim, they have over there."

"Hark! I must go find it, for it could be reforged!" Thor declared,

rushing off to Bifrost, the Rainbow Bridge.

Weeks later:

Xander eyed the strangely dressed man warily as he sorted through the old

tools in his uncle's scrapyard. Working in construction he was required to

have his own set, so he was going as cheaply as possible and Uncle Rory was

willing to help out, putting aside any he acquired. He picked up a

toughshovel in need of a handle and started back towards the office.

"What's with the big guy in chainmail?" he asked his uncle as the sturdily

built man tossed a car door to the side.

"I dunno," Rory replied. "The guy's been here for a while sorting through

all the scrap. He's a little crazy, keeps talking about how he needs to

find his tooth."

"His tooth?"

"Yeah, his 'molar.'"

"I think I'll just take my shovel and go."

-O-

OMAKE! OMAKE! OMAKE! Luna, not really that good but hey ;d

"Wait what?" Willow asked, thinking that she misheard.

"What. what, what?" Luna asked her in turn.

"I mean, did you just say..."

"Oh! Did I mean what I said... of course! The Lightbringer is famous for being seductive! Rumour tells that he seduced a whole coven of thirty witches in one night! Or Nuns! I can't remember but that's incredible isn't it?"

"Eep!"


	8. Burn, baby, burn

"Heya. Chapter 8 here. Enjoy

Edit: Thanks to Laughingman1 for the edit :D he just made the dialogue more American I think. Since I'm not a native speaker I usually go with the more rigid form when writing dialogues so once again thanks!

Fallen

-O-

Harry grasped Dawn's hand gently before he ported them towards the Hospital, making sure to arrive a block or so down the street just to be safe. He really didn't want anyone to see them appear out of thin air, especially since most modern hospitals had a lot of cameras for surveillance. Seeing that there was no one in sight, he removed his previously cast notice-me-not-charm.

Harry and Dawn walked towards the Hospital. It wasn't that far, but Dawn, being who she was, started to talk about a lot of inane things to keep things from being too boring.

"So Harry, any experience with girls?" Dawn asked curiously, a hint of shyness breaking through her voice.

-O-

"Man this burger is good."

"Dear god, is that all you think about? Food?"

"I agree with Wellson, so please just shut up. The target is sighted. They are within the range of our cameras. Cam 15. Wellson, ramp up the volume."

"Yes, sir."

"All good? Clear up the static first, record everything and someone contact Riley."

Bzzzt. There was a bit of static for a few seconds then it began to clear up, allowing the soldiers to hear Harry and Dawn's conversation.

"-not really that much, though. I mean, you wouldn't believe some of the proposals I got. I don't really know why but most women seem to just throw themselves at me." Harry explained sheepishly, followed by an embarrassed laugh. His accented voice was heard clearly by the advanced spying technology that the soldiers used.

"During the war, I didn't have much time for a decent relationship. Not that I didn't think about it. It was just that most of the girls back then were more into either worshipping me as a saviour or reviling me as an evil bastard. It just wasn't, you know, there was just no..." Harry paused as if he was thinking for the right word.

"There was no thrill, no spark" He said thinking back to most of the stories of his parents. He had wanted to fall in love badly with all that it entails, but the only girls who seemed interested were after his fame or his money which really sucked. "I wanted a relationship based on love instead of lust or greed."

"Oh..." Dawn said softly, her voice beset by an emotion that Harry couldn't identify.

"Can't the girl see he's only playing her? I mean, he's so transparent about it." One of the spies asked rhetorically. "No guy really wants romance. Shit, I've yet to meet the guy who would turn down a one night stand."

"This guy invented the seduction game, man. He could tell her that he is dating three other babes and still have her wrapped around his pinky. That girl's got no chance me thinks."

-O-

"Riley? Listen, I'm kinda busy right now. Lucifer took Dawn. Again." Buffy replied her voice a mix between anger, worry and annoyance. What was it with her sister and psychos? "Your team saw them? Where?! OK, we're on it. Giles, get your car ready they're heading for the hospital! Riley's going to meet us there."

-O-

Xander groaned, feeling pleasantly tired and weary. Half awake as he was, he was still hyper aware of the body beside him. The very soft and decided female form beside him. Yes!

"That was incredible! You were a machine! I had so many orgasms I lost count!" Anya informed excitedly, practically glowing with sexual satisfaction. "Where were you nine hundred years ago?

Xander only muttered something inaudible. He felt like he was entitled to being tired after having sex for nine hours straight. Who knew that being a primal human, or whatever he was, included incredible sexual endurance? He cracked open one eye and spotted a nipple six inches away, making his lips instinctively pooch out as if trying to reach it even though it was too far.

"Yeah, and that time when you- Oh! You can still go?" Anya asked eyeing Xander's already recovered form with a toothy grin. "I could get used to this, Xander. I really could."

Not for the first time Xander wondered if it was pathetic to die because of too much sex. Nah!

-O-

At the Hospital

It only took a few minutes to reach the Hospital from where Harry had ported them. They had mostly stopped talking and were now simply basking in the silence that had set in after one of their conversations. You'd think it would be awkward, but it wasn't. In fact, it was a comfortable silence. Content, even.

Eventually, Harry broke the silence as they exited the elevator.

"Well we're here, you go ahead and meet your mum." Harry said as they reached the hospital, turning and gesturing for the pretty brunette to go inside. "I'll go check up on her after you two have had a chance to talk. Go on."

"I think she'll want to see you, too." Dawn insisted, knowing her mom liked Harry and wanting to show him off a bit. "Let's go in together."

Harry stared at her resolved face for a second then shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth the effort to deny her. "If you insist."

-O-

"Hi Dawn, Harry, what brings you two here this early." Joyce asked as she saw the two teens enter her room, sneaking a wink to her daughter.

"Hello, Joyce." Harry greeted, while Dawn simply went to hug her. Idly, he cast a few of the diagnostic charms he had picked up during the war. "Dawn wanted me to check up on you and I couldn't let come here alone, so I sort of tagged along. Any changes? Unusual pains, headaches, numbness?"

"Oh, no! No pain whatsoever. The doctors will be finishing up the tests tomorrow." Joyce informed happily, noticing Dawn was standing a bit close to the British boy. "They're saying that they got the results horribly wrong because they can't really find a trace of the tumor."

"That's good." It really was, Harry noted. The woman looked far healthier than before and as he observed her Harry noticed where her Dawn got her looks from. Her sickness really had been getting to her, but now her warm beauty was returning to her, even if it was not fully as Joyce now sported a healthy blush to her cheeks.

"I have a request to ask Harry." Joyce asked with a pleasant smile, arousing Harry's curiosity. The instinct that every man possessed suddenly went off in his head. The one that let them know that when a woman was going to ask him to do something incredibly hard, dangerous, or expensive.

-O-

"Dinner! You invited him to dinner?!" Came the panicked voice of Buffy. She had gone straight to the hospital, but unfortunately, or fortunately based on how one saw it, Harry had already left for `business reasons'. The thought of what kind of business he was doing caused her to shiver.

"Well I thought that with all the help that he did-" She stopped and studied her daughter's expression. Her eldest was totally opposed to the idea and it made her wonder just why that was, especially considering her previous choice in boyfriends. She sighed, "Look Buffy, even if you don't like Harry he has proven himself to be a good sort, honey."

"But he's not, mom. He's the evilest guy out there. Believe me, he eats babies for breakfast and tortures puppies and kittens." Buffy tried to impart the seriousness of the situation, a hint of whining in her voice.

Joyce looked horrified for a second due to taking her daughter's words literally, "Does he? Do you have proof of that?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably, "Well no, but-"

"But what? Buffy Anne Summers, I know that I taught you better than that!" Joyce stated disapprovingly, crossing her arm across her chest. "You can't just accuse people like that. What did Harry do that makes you think he's so evil?"

"Nothing yet, technically, but, well, he did do those fireworks..." Seeing her mom raise her eyebrows expectantly, Buffy continued, "A-and he beat up Willy!"

"Who's Willy?" Joyce asked with some concern, perhaps there was some truth in her daughter's words.

"Oh, he's the guy at the local demon bar." Seeing her mother's gesture to elaborate, Buffy continued, "Well, he's the information guy there."

Perhaps it was just knowing her daughter or simply a sharp mother's instinct, but she knew that her daughter was keeping something from her, so she gave her a look, `The Look' even. It took her daughter mere seconds to crumble.

"I kinda used to beat him up to for information." Buffy mumbled, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Joyce gave her a disapproving look, but Buffy continued. "But it wasn't my fault! He won't speak unless you rough him up and we needed his information to deal with the big bads."

Oh, it was one of those Slayer things then. "If you do it to him, then Harry couldn't be too bad if he also did it. Right?"

Buffy reluctantly admitted in a small voice, "Yeah."

"If that's all then-"

"He's seducing Dawn." Buffy interrupted quickly with some desperation and a hint of triumph.

Joyce was stunned for a second then a smile broke from her lips, then a small chuckle, finally she erupted to full laughter. She to grab the counter to stay steady, still a bit weakened from her time in the hospital.

"Mom!" Buffy complained, stomping her foot.

"I- Eh heh- sorry- giggle-snort. Sweetie, if anything I think it's Dawn who's seducing Harry." Joyce informed her, still sniggering at the idea of Dawn being the one chased. Honestly, her youngest looked like some kind of hungry tiger whenever that boy was around.

Seeing that her mother could not be swayed, Buffy opted to leave and inform the gang of the `dinner date'. Privately, she admitted that perhaps discretion was the better part of valor. For now anyway.

"I'm going home now, mom." Buffy said with a sigh, leaning forward to give her mother and peck on the check in parting. "It's good to see you up and about though."

-O-

Harry dropped Dawn off at her house about an hour ago. Dawn had really calmed down after meeting her mother and seemed much more relaxed. She busied herself with her school work and the Scoobies weren't really focusing on her as they were too busy bickering amongst themselves.

"Dinner!? Mrs. S invited the Devil to dinner?" Xander asked incredulously, followed by the similar sentiments from Willow, Anya and Giles. Well, not Giles so much as he just sort of choked and began cleaning his glasses.

"I know! This is like Uber disaster!" Buffy cried out, throwing her hands up in the air dramatically to emphasize her point and her own helplessness.

"Calm down, everyone." Giles commanded as he felt the meeting was getting more and more chaotic. After getting their attention, he continued in a placating tone, "Buffy, I'm sure that the De-, that `Harry' will behave himself. It doesn't make sense what he's doing but if he is investing some time to your family, then I very much doubt he would simply end the game and outright harm them."

"We need to be there." Willow decided, getting an agreeing nod from her girlfriend. "If anything happens, then we might be able to help with our magic.

"We could make some sort of neutral ground magic ward, to prevent violence." Tara suggested. looking around at everyone and gaining confidence when saw their approval. "The dinner is a few days away, so we could use that time to prepare."  
"I can watch from outside." Offered Spike, he was going to offer to do more, but he was unnerved by Xander staring at him. "Guard the perimeter."

"Anya and I would love to join you for dinner, if it's okay with Mrs. Summers." Xander said with a small smile. While he despised `Harry', he loved Mrs. Summers more. She was like the mother that he always wanted to have. "Besides, Anya can spot out if the bastard is trying to get a sneaky deal out of you guys."

"We have a lot to prepare for then. I'm going to see if I can find something that can kill the ponce or, at least, put him out commission for a while. Good luck with that dinner." Spike said as he left with him the meeting was adjourned.

-O-

Harry's mansion, two days later...

Harry sat in his favorite armchair staring off into nothing. As much as he'd like to go kill off the many vampire nests in Sunnydale, it just wasn't that fun anymore. It was like they avoided him or perhaps they were hiding somewhere. He was a bit put out by it, actually. Figures that when he wanted to kill something the bad guys go to ground.

Letting out an audible sigh, he picked up his pen to jot down some of the spells that he could remember. It was more of an intellectual exercise by now, by writing them down he could remember them for when they should be used. He heard this exercise was used by wizards of old when pensieves weren't that popular yet and occlumency was still an infant art. True, it was old but it did wonders to his effective spell repertoire and made for some really wicked curse combinations.

It was repetitive and boring but he really had nothing much to do except perhaps-

SWOOSH!

There was a distinct whooshing sound that marked the alarm being set off. The wards had detected an intruder at the edges. Happy to be brought out of his boredom, he quickly darting towards the location of the breach Harry cast an invisibility charm to keep him from being seen.

As he arrived with an eager grin, he did a quick survey. The enemy had tried to breach the walls, but were repelled by the rudimentary wards that he had painstakingly established. Claw marks were observable on the other side of the wall... that was something to think about.  
Harry saw a piece of paper that was dropped, approaching it and picking it up he realized it was a letter. A dangerous expression crossed his face as he read it. Crumpling the paper he ported immediately, leaving it to fall harmlessly once again to the ground.

Pieces of the letter read.

... her alive go to warehouse 10... come alone.

-O-

Warehouse 10...

Buffy breathed heavily. The odds were not good looking good. The only thing that was keeping the Scoobies alive was the fact that Willow and Tara had somehow created a protection circle that luckily blocked the evil gremlins. The problem was that they were in the middle of an ambush, surrounded by hundreds of enemies just peering out on them.

"Buffy, I know you don't want to hear this, but... it's a trap. I Told you so." Xander reminded sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't know they were this many! Heck, I didn't even know they could group up like this." The haggard Slayer replied with a hint of bite, careful not to move too much less she interrupt the two Wiccans that were keeping them from the savage group of enemies.

"Buffster, you don't set a trap without stacking the odds in your favor as much as possible. That's why they call it a TRAP!" Xander yelled back, his voice a bit too high as he stared out at the ocean of mini-demons. "You have to stop running head long into TRAPS!"

"Dawn, please stop getting kidnapped so often." Riley muttered under his breath as he cocked his gun, thankfully bullet worked against the little imps...sometimes. "I'm not asking for much here, just once a month would be fine."

"It's not my fault those icky mini-demons went after me!" Dawn protested still feeling the razor sharp claws and smelling the stench that reminded her of rotten pork chops.

"So what are these things?" Buffy asked, punting one of the tiny demons when it came too close to the circle. "And how in the hell do we stop them?"

"It's the Legion." Anya identified as she eyed the little demons jumping around leering at them, giving a few a hard glare. "They can't really be killed unless you have intense heat. Molotov cocktails, gasoline, maybe a flamethrower. Right now, I'm going with a napalm bomb!"

"Yesssssssss, vengeance demon. True, true." A gravelly voice spoke from somewhere. It was something akin to nails scratching a blackboard. Echoes repeated throughout the room eerily as if he spoke not as one person but many. "My name is Legion, and we are many!"

"Why does that sound familiar." Xander wondered out loud, then nodded his head. "Right, X-Men."

"Xander, I don't really care right now unless you can suddenly breathe fire." Buffy agitatedly said, quickly becoming worried that the current situation might actually be their last fight.

"You are not the target of the Legion, but you too shall die!" The voice screeched at them, making Tara and Willow wince.

"Gee thanks, you sure are spreading the love." Xander quipped sarcastically, tightening his grip on his favorite battle axe. "We'll be sure to return the favor!"

"Willow, Tara how long can you hold them off?" Buffy asked worriedly as she stared at the army of several hundred small demons shrieking and mocking them with their beady eyes.

"We can last for a few more minutes, but after that..." Tara answered for the concentrating Willow as she wiped a bead of sweat that formed on her forehead. "We really can't cast any fire spells without some time to rest or a lot of ingredients."

"Damn it!" Buffy cursed, hating the situation more and more. She surveyed the area for something that could make a fire and came up with nothing. Not a single combustible object, no wood, no gasoline, not even a single match. "Xander, I really hope being the primal human means you can fart fire or something 'cause we're toast if you can't."

"I really wish Harry was-" Dawn was immediately interrupted as soon as those able to recognized the w- word did so.

"Don't say it!" Interrupted Anya, Xander and Buffy almost in sync.

-O-

Harry ported outside the instructed warehouse. He saw that it looked abandoned, as in the very cliche sort of an abandoned warehouse. The building was on it's last legs, the roof was in tatters and the whole place looked like it could collapse on itself from a strong wind, but it was large and very creepy looking. Harry could make out people in the centre of the place, safely inside a protective circle, the circle was shimmering lightly and cast a luminescent barrier separating the people from the small monsters.

Harry was somewhat reminded of house elves if it the monsters weren't so toothy. They looked like small gremlins that were crossbred with an alligator and raised by Kreacher.

The Scoobies looked worse for wear and, seeing that they were in the middle of what Harry assumed to be an ambush, Harry ported into the circle in front of Buffy with his back turned towards her as he surveyed the lot of enemies in front of them.

Just in time to hear Buffy, Anya and Xander say "Don't say it!"

"Am I late?" Harry asked the group causally, smirking at the army of demonic house elves with something akin to glee in his eyes now that he knew Dawn was safe.

"Holy!" Xander squeaked, not that he would admit it. The others were similarly surprised by his appearance. "He really does show up when you mention him."

Buffy made to stake Harry's back but Riley stopped her by holding her forearm and doing a quick `no' gesture as if telling her now really isn't the time. She reluctantly put away the stake, a pout on her lips at being deprived of her kill.

"Harry!" Dawn gasped, a wide smile forming on her mouth.

"You okay? These little buggers tried to break into my house and left me a note that they kidnapped you and-" Harry began, but was cut off by an irate redhead.

"I know that you guys are all lovey dovey happy to see each other and all but we are kinda, you know, out of time." Willow said snappishly, the circle wavered a little but Willow once again concentrated on her task. Sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Yeah, sorry. Any suggestions?" Harry asked the group, his fingers wiggling with anticipation.

"They will die with intense heat, Lightbringer." Anya addressed him respectfully, no need to anger him right now as he seemed willing to help for the time being. That and she wasn't entirely sure that she'd be going to Heaven when she died so, yeah, best not to piss him off.

"How intense are we talking about?" Harry asked, the hint of a smirk tugging on his lips at the good news. Fire was good, fire was fun. He had a lot of spells that used fire.

"Only extreme heat will kill them so very, very hot." Anya answered quickly, swallowing as she spotted the dark glint in his bright green eyes.

"Hot. I can do hot. Just...stay behind me." Harry closed his eyes, summoning his magic as he imagined what he wanted. It was funny, Harry had thought that he wouldn't have any reason to use this spell again. He was glad that there were improvements on it throughout the years since he did not need the curse getting out of hand.

Fiendfyre. The very flames of hell. Rumor has it that the fire was capable of burning even the soul. Volatile and uncontrollable but to those with the keenest of minds and strongest of wills... unless you offered blood that is. It seemed that when the caster offered blood when casting the fire became more malleable, more accommodating towards its master so to speak. The more magical the blood, the better your control would be.

One could argue that it was a spell that was tailor made for Harry. After that mishap with the final battle, well, there was no one who had more magic in their blood than Harry Potter. Still, it responded to any emotion even with the offering of blood. That was fine though. He was angry enough to make it work well, perhaps a little too well.

"You are here! Good! Good! Now die! Die!" The gravelly voice whispered. "Diiiieeee!

Taking a deep breath Harry once again opened his eyes showing that they were now glowing with unholy anger. He smoothly cast a cutting charm on his left palm and silently cast the spell in his mind.

Anya's eyes widened at the surge of magical energy that filled the place. She watched as the Lightbringer's blood splashed on the floor, feeling dread rise up from her gut and quickly took cover behind Xander.

Within seconds of hitting the floor, smoke rose as did the temperature of the warehouse. It was a fascinating thing, fiendfyre. From the blood sprang forth flame of such intensity that one could have sworn something roared. The flame started as a slender thing slithering around the edges of the circle the Scoobies and Harry were in, burning down the small monsters that were nearest to them.

It was like each demon it consumed made it grow larger, stronger, and hotter. Soon, it began to take a distinct form: a fiery snake the size of a python that was growing bigger with each shrieking demon it ate. It rose up into the air, hissing demonically at the suddenly wide eyed demons before he began to strike with it's mouth and lash out with it's tail. Within moments, the snake grew to gigantic proportions.

"NO! Hellfire!" The voice shouted in shock and terror, but Harry gave it no mind, his eyes were locked on the swaying serpent as a stoic grin crossed his face. He stretched out his hands, then thrust them apart.

The flaming basilisk's head split into two with each one in different directions as it hunted for prey. One of the heads suddenly darted towards Harry with lightning speed, but it stopped some distance from Harry's face with a stopping gesture of his hand and hissed at the sorcerer as if threatening him but Harry hissed back something that made the Scoobies shudder at the unnatural sound and the head quickly returned to hunting the demons.

"We will be back! We will overwhelm you next time for we are Legion!" The voice informed as the last gremlin/alligator hybrid was exterminated.

Seeing no more targets to be had the snakes went in for the next meal, the Scoobies, but Harry was prepared for that and with a wave of the hand he intoned, "Begone!"  
The fiery snakes dissipated instantly, leaving behind superheated air and the smell of burned corpses.

Harry turned to the group, feeling awkward. He was conscious that Fiendfyre was considered very dark magic by most and hoped they hadn't gotten the wrong idea from it, "Sorry about that but that was the first thing that came to mind."

The Scoobies for their part were stunned by the display of power that the man in front of them presented and not a little bit afraid. As much as they hated it, they were impressed and that was a difficult thing to do with a group that were convinced they had seen it all. The protective circle was dropped sometime during Harry's performance, not like it mattered anymore, when fire snake thingies began eating the legions of demons in the warehouse.

It was Dawn who broke the uncomfortable silence as she launched herself towards Harry, hugging him tightly with her hands discreetly touching the muscles of his back. "Thanks a lot Harry! We really thought that we were goners there for a while!"

Harry gave a strained smile in return, feeling guilty about the good feeling he felt with that simple appreciative hug.

"So... I heard your mother's being stubborn and that she's going back tomorrow. Is that dinner still up?" Harry asked innocently.


	9. Tonight we dine in hell?

Sorry for the delay, I have my life to live. Anyway I'm not adding further crossovers it's a one time thing thingy. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

-O-

It was a somber affair, going home. Harry had spotted the atmosphere early on and made a quick excuse to get away. It was bad enough that he already had a somewhat bad reputation to them add that to them seeing him do some serious dark magic, well Harry knew when he is not wanted.

The scoobies for their part were still in a semi-stunned state, more so for those that were adept at magic. They all had felt the oppressive anger, that the fire was producing, and each and everyone of the group had felt varying degrees of fear and awe at such a feat.

That didn't really stop them from talking about it though.

"That was..." Anya started, then stopped to think of an appropriate word, but none surfaced to her mind.

"Brutal?" Xander provided.

"I was thinking along the lines of beautiful but brutal works just as well." Anya said, no one really disagreed.

Once again the uncomfortable silence enveloped the group, yet no one dared break it.

Giles eyed Buffy, and she eyed the former librarian in return, their eyes trying to prompt the other to start.

Finally, Giles had enough of the silly game and cleared his throat to begin what they had all planned to do sometime ago.

"Dawn." Uttering her name to get her attention, not that it would be hard to do, after such spectacle her adrenaline was still pumping no doubt.

"Yeah?" She asked, still somewhat jittery.

"The group has decided that you need to know." Giles started, already thinking of how the young lady will react.

"Know what?" The confused tilt of her head was quite noticeable as it was on her voice.

" As we all know, you have been Uhm, consorting with a guy named Harry for the past few days." Giles paused to see if Dawn would say anything, but the only thing she did was blush deeply. He sighed deeply muttering "hormones. This is going to be great."

" Now, you might not believe me if I say that Harry is actually evil, I just ask you to trust me on it and-"

"How could you say that?! He just saved our lives!" Dawn interrupted immediately defending her cru- err friend.

"Dawn! Didn't you see that huge snakey fire thing? The demon called it Hellfire." Buffy retorted.

"He just saved our lives. So what if he used some powerful magic-"

"That wasn't just powerful magic Dawn, something like that... I couldn't even begin to imagine how to do." Tara admitted.

"My point is he isn't evil!"

"Dawn, I know you like the guy and all but please listen." Xander pleaded. "You know that we won't do this if we don't think that we have something right?"

Dawn nodded slowly, acknowledging Xander.

Taking a deep breath to collect himself Xander thought of how to say such a thing, and after much deliberation he decided to go simple.

"Harry is the Devil. Satan. The guy with the fork and horns."

Dawn stared at Xander as if he grew another head.

"I'm not joking Dawn. It's true."

After a few seconds of staring, Dawn realized that they were indeed not joking, and they really believed that Harry was Satan! She opened her mouth to say something, but she just couldn't get anything to say.

"Now that you know, we need anything you know about him. Did he tell you any weaknesses? What about-" Buffy continued in Xander's stead only to be interrupted by Dawn.

"No." Dawn uttered the word with steel in her voice.

"What? What do you mean no? Don't you understand? He's the devil, Dawn."

"You don't understand Buffy. He's not! He's not the devil or Satan or who knows what else! He's just Harry!" Dawn said angrily.

"Dawn, he's just making you think he's your friend! He's lying! He's a liar Dawn! He's Satan!" The elder Summers sister argued.

"He's not! He won't ever do that." The younger Summers said with conviction.

Giles seeing that both were stubborn as mules, decided to interfere. He was of course also interested why Dawn defended the devil with such zeal.

"Why do you trust him so much?" Giles gently asked, his voice a deep contrast to the loud shouting, but he was nonetheless heard.

Dawn turned to Giles, "He hasn't done anything big bad evil why are you so... so mean to him?"

'Dawn, no matter where you look at, evidence suggest that he's the devil. The summoner, even the balance demons have confirmed this."

It seems that the combined events of the night caught up to Dawn's legs, and she wobbled but she kept her bearings and replied. "I don't believe you. I won't. He gave an oath, and I know what he told me was true." She said weakly, but the others still heard.

This alarmed the Scoobies however, and Buffy worriedly asked. "Oath? What oath Dawn? You need to tell us its important."

"I-I can't. You just have to trust me that he's not. " Dawn said.

"Dawn... You can't, or you won't? I know he's really cute, and you like him but this is more important than that. He's the devil, and he could hurt you, hurt us."

"Like Angel you mean?" Dawn asked, one could hear that she was seething with poorly concealed anger. Her anger and annoyance didn't lessen upon looking at her sister's hurt look.

"Dawn... It's not like that. Please just trust us on this. Trust me, I'm your sister." Buffy begged.

"No! Why don't you trust me Buffy? I'm your sister too aren't I?" Dawn yelled already running away from the group heading towards her room.

There was silence before Xander muttered. "That could have gone a LOT better."

-O- -O- -O-

_Dream_

_This was a familiar place..._

_Dark. As if even the tiniest of light has been devoured._

_The overbearing silence was deafening._

_He was alone as always. He was sitting, standing, awake and asleep. This was a world where everything was happening all at the same time. Harry knew this place intimately. He stayed here for 68 years in his sleep. The world was very hard to comprehend yet he managed. He had been here before many a time after he woke up and it was always the same dream._

_**"Say my name and it will be yours."**_

"_NO."_

"_**I am you and you are I, tell this one why do you resist? Take my power and do with it as you want for we are forever, we are eternal. Take my name and be a God in mortal flesh. Take my power and forever be..."**_

Harry's eyes opened with a start. There was that dream again he thought. "Riiing!" the phone that Lilah had given him for contact purposes. It was a sleek thing, quite advanced for its time he reckoned.

"Hello?" Harry picked up the phone and answered.

"Harry? Are you free today?" The familiar voice of Lilah Morgan answered back.

"As a matter of fact I am, in the morning anyway. Why is there some sort of problem?" Harry asked.

"Nothing like that. It's just that do you remember me saying that my boss will want to meet you sometime? Well my boss informed me to tell you that he would like to meet and talk to you about... matters. It would of course be dependent on you." Lilah's voice had a hint of worry.

Harry figured that her boss might be a tad hot headed, and since he liked Lilah well, he didn't want to get her in trouble. "You're in Los Angeles right?"

Harry waited for Lilah to confirm his question then said, "I'll be there, tell that to your boss."

-O-

It didn't take long for Harry to figure out where Los Angeles was, he availed himself some maps to determine the coordinates of the city of Angels. He checked the time to see that it was still rather early, a walk in another city might just be interesting enough to pass the time.

In Los Angeles, Harry saw a glimpse of the future. It was there, the unmistakable urgency in the people, the large buildings that towered over him, people rushing towards their morning... It was indeed something that reminded him of the future... or past depending on the point of view of course.

Surveying from atop of one of the skyscrapers Harry sighed as he took in the sights, it was really different when seen from above, the noise wasn't as oppressive for one and perhaps it is Harry's bias, but he couldn't help but feel at ease as he watched over the city while the wind swept through his body. While not as grand as those skyscrapers back home the ones in L.A. were sufficient enough to sate his love for the wind's caress.

After that last fight with Voldemort, well... he really did become a creature of the sky as Hermione often joked, just by how much however was the question. If he took off Hermione's work what would he become? What was it that Voldemort's twisted plan amounted to? More importantly, whatever it was that happened that night would it happen again? So much questions that needed answering and much as he tried he couldn't come close to the truth partly because he had already an inkling of what the answers were.

-O-

It was some hours later that Harry entered the main office of Wolfram and Hart. There was a secretary up front, but she was rather busy with talking over the phone. Harry idly waited for her to notice him, but she was really, really preoccupied so Harry began to try to get her attention.

"Miss? I'm here for-"

"Excuse me sir, yes, can you wait for a sec? Thank you." The woman said over the phone, "How may I help you sir? Let's make it snappy I'm talking to a rather important client." The woman said eyeing Harry's attire which composed of a rather simple black t-shirt and jeans.

"Right." Harry said happily, it was rather refreshing to not be treated as the 'important client' actually. "I'm actually here to see Lilah Morgan first then-"

"She's on the third floor, and her office has a plate with her name so it's hard not to miss, if that's all." She said abruptly, already going back to the phone.

"Third floor it is then."

-O-

"Pretty neat office you have here." Harry mused, noting that he startled his lawyer. The lawyer took a moment to compose herself before giving him a smile as well as gesturing him to sit on one of the chairs in front of her table.

"T-thank you, I just got it." Lilah said, a hint of smugness was in her voice as well as the usual tremble that he'd associated with her.

Lilah for her part squirmed in her seat, for there it was again the nearly suffocating scent of power. It made her want to just bow her head in worship, in reverence. This was her proof that it was indeed the Devil in front of her and not just some kid with a charming smile. Just by being around him she felt both helpless and exhilarated. She could've sworn that she heard a voice in her head that urged her to worship him.

She affirmed to herself that this guy was indeed dangerous.

"So what is it that your boss want to talk about?" Harry asked as he got himself situated, the chair was seriously very comfortable.

"Y-yes about that, from what I could gather it's mostly about your finances as well as... other things." Lilah paused to consider what she was about to say. Whatever those other things might be Harry had a feeling that it was far from pleasant.

"I see. Better get to it then. I'll be seeing you later Lilah." Harry said as he went outside.

Lilah sighed as the feeling of being surrounded by power receded.

"Oh by the way, where is your boss again?" Harry asked sheepishly, his head poking through the doorway.

She wondered if he was acting or was he really just carefree, In the end it didn't really matter. He asked a question and she answered. As he once again left, Lilah thought idly, Very dangerous and sexy as hell.

-O-

The Boss' room was much larger than that of Lilah's and Harry had the feeling that it was rather showy. The man gestured towards a seat and greeted. "Good afternoon, it's an honor to receive a guest such as you."

Harry sat on the chair offered, studying the man in front of him. "I'm here, what did you want to talk about?" There was no sense beating around the bush after all.

"Very well, I wouldn't want to waste your time after all. I have two things to discuss with you, it ties with your recently acquired wealth." The man said. "Before that, My name is Holland Manners. Pardon my lapse in manners" He ended with a smile at his own joke."

The man awfully reminded Harry of goblins, vicious, greedy that hides behind civility however crude. This man was driven by money and power no doubt, that made him somewhat predictable in Harry's mind.

"I'm sure you know who I am, but Incase you don't I'm Harry."

The seasoned lawyer stared at Harry for a second then smiled "Right, Harry. Let's get down to doing business shall we."

Harry nodded and waited for the man to start. He noted that the man was rather nervous despite the facade that he was projecting.

"Very well the most pressing thing right now is your fortune." The man indicated as he showed Harry a folder of his properties. "What would you want to do with it?" He asked then waited patiently for Harry to answer.

"Oh. Is that all? I guess I don't need a lot of money so why don't I just donate it?" Harry said after considering his options.

"Donate?" The man incredulously asked, his voice seemed to crack and Harry found that odd, was it that rare for people to donate nowadays?

"Yes. I'm thinking of giving it to orphans you know, since I'm an orphan myself." Harry said with an indescribable expression on his face. He then smiled knowing that he could help those who were victims of circumstance such as himself.

"Orphans? You?-" Holland asked but then refrained himself, it was somewhat true after all. If God abandoned The devil then he could be considered an orphan. "What I mean is, are you sure?"

"Oh yes, quite sure. I really don't need money much and kids without their parents, well... I could relate, so I want to help them as much as possible." Harry informed. He watched Holland as he did and found that the man seemed to realize something that made him agree with his decision.

"I see. Sorry if I doubted you, you really are him." The man praised. To donate to orphans would show people that he cared all the while hiding in plain sight, perhaps the devil was already setting himself up as the antichrist? It was an astounding and brilliant move!

"Err. Okay then anything else?" Harry said slightly confused.

"The Order of Taraka wants to meet you." Holland said still somewhat amazed at what he perceived was Harry's plan.

"The what?" Harry said quite interested about the topic.

-O-

Summer residence 5pm

"I'm gonna call him." Buffy said suddenly.

"Call who?" Giles asked bewildered by Buffy's suddenness.

"Angel, we need all the help we can get." Buffy pleaded, it was true and it wasn't like she was still pining after the vampire. With Angel there at the dinner he could help fight if there was something wrong. Much as she wouldn't want to admit she remembered how easily Harry disabled her and she also couldn't forget that hellfire thingy that he just flung around like it was a toy.

"Thats... actually a good idea Buffy. Call him then." Giles said after a small deliberation, actually happy for Buffy's initiative.

Joyce had actually arrived sometime earlier and was already in the process of preparing the food, Willow, Tara and Giles volunteered to help and were actually placing runes as they did their Joyce-appointed task. Buffy being somewhat unreliable in the kitchen or in magic opted to just guard Dawn's room, from the outside this time with a clear view of the room so that she'd see if Harry-the-devil-who-seduced-Dawn ever try to do his teleporting trick again.

Thumbing down Angel's number as she watched her sister's room, Buffy sighed as she prepared to talk to her Ex.

"Hello?" Angel's deep voice answered from the phone.

"Hey, Angel this is Buffy I have a favor to ask."

-O-

Holland's office. 5pm

"Before you go." Holland said as Harry started to rise from his seat effectively stopping him.

Harry raised his brow in a gesture to get the man talking.

"This'll be quick." The man said as he stood and took a book from one of his collections that were prominently displayed. It was a leather bound book that had the simple text LAW inscribed in the middle.

"Can you sign this one? I'm actually a huge fan of yours and..." The man said stopping only to take a gulp of air and awaited nervously handing the book to Harry.

"I guess, I don't see why not." Truly there were all sorts of people Harry thought as he penned his initials on the book. He guessed wrong he mused as he watched the man cradle the book as if it was a child. "If that is all then thanks for everything then."

As he was getting out he could've sworn he heard something akin to... "My preciousss." He shook his head maybe he needed to rest that meeting was somewhat a long one. They discussed everything that had to do with money, investments and the likes. There was also that thing with the Order of Taraka. From what he could gather they were some sort of evil dark lord group since they had Voldemort as a previous member. It seems he wasn't done with dark lords as of yet.

-O-

The summer Residence.

Harry arrived at the door dressed semi-formally. He was quite nervous, it wasn't his first time at a family dinner but it was his first outside of the Weasley family. He didn't really know how to act, he decided however to just 'wing' it as they say.

Pressing the doorbell once, he wondered how he would have to act as he waited. There were people in there with prejudiced views against him as evidenced by Xander's acidic reaction to him. Perhaps he could show them that he wasn't as evil as they thought he was? That was rather optimistic but one can only hope. There was some noise behind the door and he needed to wait for a few more moments before it opened.

He was greeted warmly by Dawn, who led him towards the dining area. Harry greeted everyone warmly but some of them only greeted half-heartedly namely Buffy and most of her gang. The food looked to be excellent. Though the table seemed cramped it gave the feeling of a close family. Within moments they were all seated comfortably. Harry sat on Dawn's side who sat beside her mother, on his other side was who he presumed was Anya, then Xander. Willow and Tara sat next to Buffy and Riley. Giles sat between Xander and Riley. Interestingly though there was a chair reserved.

"Expecting another one?" Harry asked as he saw the empty chair.

Joyce creased her brows together and replied, "Not really, no. Buffy?" She asked, knowing that it was unlikely for Dawn to invite a friend to this dinner.

"Well, I kinda invited..." DINGDONG "He's here, I'll go get him."

Harry noticed that Riley had a small frown in his face that he was struggling to undo. He really didn't understand until the other guest had introduced himself. Harry had to restrain himself mightily else he strike down the man in front of him. From what Dawn had said this guy was a very evil man, or his vampire self at least.

"Angel." Xander growled in greeting.

"Xander." The pale skinned man grunted in return.

Harry had to admit that the tension between the two was rather funny to see, it was rather like him and Snape only less hostile, much less.

Joyce as if oblivious or simply uncaring at the byplay happening clapped her hands and said gaily, "Who wants to say grace?" her enthusiasm dropped as she noticed the reactions around her it was as if they paled and was signalling her? She turned her head to Harry and said "Why don't you do it Harry?"

"Oh. I-" Harry began but was interrupted by Giles' clearing his throat.

"I'd take the responsibility of giving Grace Joyce, I'm not too sure that 'Harry' is quite versed in such things." Giles said as calmly as he could manage.

The other combat capable within the group were rather tense as he began his prayer. "Bless us O Lord and for These Thy Gifts which we are about to receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful. Amen." The Englishman finished eyeing Harry carefully in case he did something rash.

"Dibs on the legs!" Dawn chirped as she lunged towards the chicken legs in front of her, unknowingly breaking the tension that was building from the Scoobies.

Harry took a small portion of the food laid in front of him and mostly watched the others. Angel typically didn't take part and simply watched. Harry noted that Angel was more interested in watching him than the others, it wasn't that odd maybe as he was the only new person that was of interest.

"Angel." Harry said to gain his attention, it was a rather good time to ask why someone would name a vampire after an Angel. Dawn was rather confused about that too if he recalled.

The others grew silent as Angel replied with a "what?"

"I've been rather curious, since I've heard your name actually." Harry began trying to explain first before he asked. "Why are you called Angel? Seems a rather ironic name isn't it?"

Angel froze as he felt the curious gaze, he'd been informed earlier just why they needed him and he agreed without a second thought perhaps he should have thought better? He was now in the room with THE fallen angel and he was possibly pissed at the arrogance of calling himself one of his kind.

"They say I had the face of one." He said honestly not really knowing what to say.

"I see." Harry said awkwardly, it seems that people weren't in a talkative mood today. Instead of talking he went to focus on his food.

Joyce took a bite out of her lasagna, frowning a bit at the atmosphere. She decided to start the conversation. "So Harry..." She was startled when Buffy, Xander and Giles suddenly stood to attention. She continued... "Can you tell me about your family?"

"My family?" Harry pondered. The Dursley's weren't exactly a good dinner conversation topic. Perhaps if he didn't go on about their faults as much as he'd like to? Or perhaps he'd talk about the Resistance...

Coughing a bit to clear his throat he began. "Well... The word family... it doesn't really mean the same to me, you know." Raising his brow as he noticed all of them watching him.

Ignoring the attention with practiced ease he continued. "My family... Those of my flesh and blood, well they were the sort of people that would keep someone locked up because that person was different. They were the type to punish you for the slightest of wrong... I... I wouldn't really call them my family."

Joyce winced as she heard him speak "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't worry... Joyce. I found my family in the end. We were a ragtag group you see," Harry smiled in remembrance to the Resistance. "We were actually called the Rebellion, can you believe that?" Harry chuckled.

"Must have been quite a group." Joyce jested.

"Oh we were..." Harry eyed everyone, seeing that all were in the know about magic he began... "We were at war, you see."

"A war?" Joyce asked alarmed.

It was Dawn who answered. "Harry tells me that it's over." She looked at Harry, giving him a smile. "He's not really comfortable talking about it so..."

Joyce looked apologetic but Harry brushed her off and said. "It's okay Mrs. Summers, Dawn. It's not like most of you don't know the story right?" Gesturing to Xander, the one who had previously called him the light bringer. "I'm sure you've heard other versions of the event, so I'll tell you mine."

It seemed like Buffy was going to protest, but a sharp look from her mother silenced her.

"As I've told Dawn, There was an Old... man, he was the leader of the light side of the war." Searching for their reactions it seems that there were, even here in another dimension, Dumbledore fanatics. "As you know, He-who-must-not-be-named or You-know-who as people back then liked to call him lead the other side." Harry said, choosing his words carefully, using Voldemort's name with people seemingly knowledgeable about it would spoil the mood, as well as the dinner.

"Who?" Buffy asked, completely confused.

Giles palmed his face, you did not ask the name of someone that angels wouldn't even say.

Seeing Giles reaction, he assumed that at least one person would be offended so... "Well, people refused to say his name back then because he was such an evil bastard that it was rumored that if you utter his name he'll hunt you down like dogs and slaughter everything you know dear."

He smiled at the look of horror at Buffy's face.

"Of course I don't mind saying his name, I vanquished him after all." There maybe they won't see him so evil anymore?

"So he didn't really slaughter anyone who said his name?" Dawn asked curiously.

Harry blinked at that, did Voldemort ever really do that? From what he could gather he would periodically visit and slaughter light families, that was what happened to Molly's maiden family.

"I guess he did to some extent but that's mostly over cause he's dead." Harry said as a matter-of-factly.

"The old man didn't like my methods, I fought war on war's basis while he was still holding out that the enemy might change their minds and ask for forgiveness. I didn't like it so I made my own group and did what was necessary." He said continuing his story.

"We were fugitives to both sides, too radical and violent for the light and the dark hated my group simply because I led it." He paused gauging their reactions then started again. "Before I was born there was a prophecy." Most of the Scoobies flinched, it was a rather odd reaction. "It basically says that I will be born to kick you-know-who's ass and I guess it became true but not before the old man almost ruined my life by trying to manipulate everything in my life." Harry shrugged he was mostly over it and was simply giving a story but sometimes it still sparked anger if he thought about it.

Spearing some bits of food he looked around and saw that they were actually still waiting for him to continue. Indeed he probably went off-course there. "Only the members of Rebellion were my family they stood by me and went with me to hell and back." Harry joked but it seems no one cared to acknowledge it. "I trained them and we went to battle and won that's about it."

"If I may ask what about the old man?" Giles said carefully pulling a napkin to his mouth to clean some stains.

"What about him? I heard he's still kicking being tended by his followers because he's too senile to move on his own." It was true, that man probably partook on Flamel's stone because his lifespan was simply unnatural even to wizard standards.

Harry then spent his time talking to Dawn about inane things such as T.V. cats and the like.

The Scoobies luck seemed going great as Joyce asked another question that they desperately wanted to ask.

"So Harry, what's your plans?" Joyce asked, curious herself. If Dawn was really into this boy then it wouldn't hurt to know him better right?

"Oh, for now I really don't have many things on my plate. Just enjoy this vacation maybe, I'll try to not look for trouble but I think trouble tries to find me." Harry said with a chuckle. "I'll probably stay at the Chase mansions in the time being and maybe go around the world? I really don't have anything planned besides enjoying myself."

Harry sighed as he still felt the odd atmosphere, perhaps they're closed off and really didn't want to trust him? Dawn trusted him but that was after he revealed his greatest secret because she did reveal hers. A mystical being given human form and a Human turned mystical being they were really quite the pair.

The dinner finally came to a close, Harry greeted them goodbye and congratulated Joyce with her recovery, as well as complementing the food. All in all it wasn't so bad, true that the people were rather close-minded but he was already used to that. At least he gave his side of the story.

-O-

Giles home

Giles' mind was reeling after the 'revelations' that Harry gave. It could have been completely false but he had the feeling that most if not all of it was true. The Scoobies had converged to his house for a meeting so that they could discuss everything.

One thing was relieving though, it was the fact that Harry more or less said that he won't be aggressive unless provoked. It could be worse, much worse.

Riiiiing, Riiiiiing.

Giles raised his brow, who could be calling this time of the evening.

The scoobies paused in their heated discussion to look at Giles who had then paled significantly.

"You what?!" He practically shouted.

"Recall them immediately! Vatican? Are you out of your mind! Now?"

Ding Dong.

Giles raced towards the door and the group followed. Upon opening they were greeted by an oddly dressed man.

"Rejoice! For the wrath of God has arrived, heathens and monsters will perish against the holy and just God. I am Paladin Alexander Anderson!"

Apparently it could still be worse, much much worse.


End file.
